Resonant Hearts
by TheeverlordofGads
Summary: This is a story depicting the romantic tradgedy of Romeo and Juliet revised by characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts 1-brith by sleep. Having read R/J and playing the games of Kingdom hearts will help you understand the story.
1. Chapter 1 pt 1

"..And to them all I would sing thee…dance thee water, dance….-"

"OH! Hello there….and who might you be?"

"OH really? A traveler? Looking for room and place to rest your head?...WELL! Here in _Twilight Town_ we've nothing but the best to lay you weights down, and sooth you with feast and company!"

"Oh who am I? By the hearts of Old, I am Demyx the water chiding Sitar player…dedicated to keeping this city and her spirits up with song and merriment! A bit of a traveler myself you might say, Hmmm? Feeling hungry? Well here at _Aerith's Sunlight Inn_, you'll find nothing at the best from Sea salt ice cream to-…Oh? What is? …..Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….I see you question as to why Squall is speaking with Luxord there…..he being a nobody and Squall having a heart. Well we used to have animosity towards each other indeed, and what a wretched-wretched time it was. The likes of me couldn't be found ten paces from an Inn run by Heartulettes. Hmmmmm, you wish me to tell you how it all changed? Oh no, you are weary, you have no need for such a grim story such as-…..oh you fancy that? Well…it is my leisure to pleasure guests here at the Inn and…who am I to refuse our newest traveler a tune of his choosing?"

"Well….where to begin….perhaps, at the beginning?"

**PROGLOGUE**

"Two households, both alike in dignity, different in heart. In the fair land of Twilight Town we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil hearts makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows, Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend…."

Chapter 1.

Scene 1.

Hayner and Pence walked down the streets of Twilight Town, Heyner was talking to him of how the famed Struggle aftermath ball was coming up in a matter of days. Every year there was a struggle tournament, there would be a Ball held by the first Lord of the house of Nobodies, Xemnas. Now the head of the House was the Graceful assassin Marluxia who had over thrown him.

Hayner had commented on how he planned to be in the Organization that ran that city, Organization 13. The Org was an elite group/family that had grown since their founding by Xemnas. They were Nobodies who protected the rights and opinions of their race and relations throughout the city, and were obviously bitter enemies with their rival family, the Heartulettes. Hayner said if Ienzo could graduate from the University of Naught and be a full Organization Nobody, so could he. Pence shook his head,

"But Hayner, you've got to remember, he was in that frame of mind from the start, it was a shoe in he get picked, I mean we all went to school with Ienzo, we saw how much of a prodigy he was. I mean I'm skilled in computers, but not heart magic, psychics of Light and Darkness, or Heart matter like he is."

Hayner shook his head at Pence, "Do you _**have** _too always do that?" Pence shrugged, "Sorry, just trying to be a realist…-what? What is it?"

Pence now noticed that Hayner's attention was gotten by something in front of them. Looking in his direction Pence saw Olette across the street picking out a top from one of the Mage vendors. Pence smirked, "You still haven't told her yet have you?"

Hayner snapped himself out of his stupor, then looked at Pence "Oh come on…you know she likes Seifer..."

Pence leaned an arm on Heyners shoulder, "You mean Siefers the only one who's actually hit on her publicly…" Hayner rolled his shoulders to get Pence's arm off.

"If she didn't like him she'd of said..." He said downcast. Pence shook his head again, "Dude if she'd agreed to it, she'd of said she did, she's probably just being polite…and what's the worst that could happen? _No I'm going to the Ball with someone else as my date_, that's the worst she could say."

Hayner looked annoyed at Pence, as well as the point he was making. Suddenly he saw someone…they weren't in Nobody apparel, they didn't even look Nobody. Not only that, but they were looking at Olette, Hayner's eyes narrowed. Pence tugged at his arm, "Hayner get one of the Org guards, don't-" But undaunted Heyner pushed passed his grasp and walked over to the clothes stand.

At the clothes stand, Olette was putting a tank top up to her and looking at the mirror that hung from the venders stand roof. She sighed, no one had come along she'd really wanted to go with to the ball, all her friends were, she'd even get to see Yuffi there, she hadn't met her since she went Org, and joined as a nurse made for Lord Marluxia's daughter. She looked at the mages big yellow eyes peeking out from under its hat. She smiled to put off any suspicion of her real mood. "I think I'll just take…" _she saw a bracelet that hung from a peg on one of the stands posts; it resembled the pattern on Siefers coat. The guy she'd heard to be a jerk, still he was the neighborhood bad boy, and a jock, which she couldn't lie having a thing for, and everyone's a little jerky at times right? He was always really nice to her anyway._

"I'll take that" she pointed to the bracelet and grinned. _At least she knew he would have gumption enough to ask her out….or want to…_

She tried it on after paying her Muney, than looked in the mirror again to see what it looked like on her wrist. She could see in the mirror someone tall was behind her, and that the mage was now climbing down off his stool and was closing up his stand. She turned around slowly, putting her hands behind her back. She looked up to see a shape of a heart with a cross down the middle, a Heartulette. She looked up to see a very muscular looking man with silver hair despite his young features; he had a strange device on his arm, metal and sharp. Behind him was a red headed Heartulett, looked like a soldier…great, they as a rule thought they owned everyone…well so did Nobody Org guards but, Heartulettes were ALL bad, she just hoped they didn't prove why right now….

"Hey…" the big one said looking down at her, "Nice bracelet…" She looked at it and then hid it behind her back.

"Thank you…" she said as politely and unafraid as she could muster. The on behind him happened to come more to the front besides him, "I've seen its make somewhere before…"

This Heartulette wore a Red coat, matching the dark red that made up the rest of his vest, pants, and gloves, his own head was of almost red brown hair that came down past hi ears…everything about him said Vain, unafraid of the consequences.

"I do too…" The big one said not taking his eyes off her…she could now hear the wheels of the Mages stand creak as he pulled his stand back, obviously to get his goods away from anything that might ensue. The Red haired one put his arm out to catch one of its posts to prevent it from pulling it any further…

"Easy bright eyes, we know she had to have bought that from somewhere…" the red haired one said grinning.

She couldn't see the mages face, but could see the tip of its pointed hat behind the stand shaking fearfully. She looked fearfully around herself to see if anyone was doing anything about it, not many were, this was mid square ground, a part of the city that was not quite Heartulette, not quite Nobody. No one was doing anything but going about their business, or even worse staring to see what would happen next with trying to be noticed.

"…Looks like a coat one of the struggle players wore in last week's game…" the big one continued.

Great…Struggle tournament zealots, obviously wanting revenge for their loss to the Nobody's team. Wait a minute, "it matched a coat", that meant it was…oh no…

"Seifer…" the red haired one said still holding the wooden post firmly.

"That's what he said his name was, funny he said we shouldn't forget it Genesis."

She rolled her eyes...the sad thing is she knew that Seifer probably WOULD say something along the lines of something that arrogant in a confrontation. The one apparently named Genesis let go of the stand but stood near it to cut off escape possibilities.

"So…you know who we're talking about…" He said smiling slightly.

Her eyes widened seeing her mistake of giving herself away. She began to take steps back, but the big one was fast with a big arm leaning on the wall to cut off her escape.

"He hit on my girlfriend you see…" he said.

"Loz doesn't like that…" Genesis chirped behind him at the Mage as if he were some kind of translator.

Loz grinned, "So to return the favor of embarrassment…mind if we take your coat?"

Before Olette could react, his firm hand was on her new coat in a death grip, but she was already screaming, "Let me go!"

**"LET HER GO!"** a voice came from behind them all.

Everyone turned to see a boy about her height…a bit taller maybe standing there with a struggle bat. She recognized his spiky hair, it was that boy who sat behind her in…wait...wasn't he the one who took half her classes with her. She'd always seen him, never really paid him much mind though, too quite around her to notice beyond that. But now he was mad and looking up at the two Heartulettes.

Genesis stepped in front of him cutting him from her view, "You're talking to us Nobody?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

The wheels of the vending stand were now creaking again, for the Mage had taken the opportunity to make his getaway again, this time without resistance.

"She didn't do anything to you…don't you have something better to do? Like an orphanage to burn? Whatever you Heartulettes do…"

As brave as this guy was he was out of his mind, these two guys could crush them both with their fists, and she didn't want to know what the metal device on the one called Loz' arm was. But Loz did let go, he now turned around to face her odd little savior,

"You mean like your struggle champion? Sephiroth?" Loz asked.

The voice of the boy came from behind the two Heartuletts angrier than before, "He's a war hero, don't talk about him like that!" He began moving around Genesis to apparently get to Olette.

Loz wasn't preventing him, seeing this she ran from under his arm to go behind the spiky haired boy.

Loz was continuing, "You a friend of Seifers too?" he began stroking the device on his arm as he spoke, it made both Olette and the boy step back involuntarily.

"Who's asking…" the boy said trying to hide his nervousness.

"We asked you a question boy…" Genesis put in stepping forward too.

The boy took another step back, making Olette have to do the same thing, she put a hand on his shoulder, which made him stop backing up and take a step boldly forward.

"My names Hayner, and no I don't like him…but at least he isn't a Heartulett..."

Loz smiled at Genesis then smiled at something behind the two of them. Olette looked around to notice people around them were looking out their windows, and some were stopping what they were doing to see. She and Hayner looked behind them, and saw…more Heartulettes coming, great….

Hayner now positioned himself in front of Olette more, putting up his Struggle bat threateningly. It was a real one, so it would hurt, but then again the odds were not exactly in their favor. The new Heartuletts along with the two that had been staring them down before now seemed to be circling them. Oh she didn't want this Hayner to get hurt for her…and she knew that was exactly what was about to happen as the cracked their knuckles and touched the hilts of their weapons.

"There a problem…." Came a voice from behind them. They all looked around behind them to see a silhouette of someone in a hood leaning up against a wall in the shadows.

"What are getting at Nobody?" Genesis said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, which until now Olette hadn't seen from behind his long red coat.

The Nobody stepped out, rolling his shoulders, he was lanky, but had a strong upper body bellow his hooded head. They could tell by his dark leather hood he was an Organization 13 guard, "Whatever your issue is with these kids, you're still filthy Heartulettes breathing my air..." He said in his slow manner of speaking,

"That means there's a problem…that's what I'm getting at…" He took off his hood to reveal an elaborate long head of spiked red hair… "Got it memorized?"

**"AXEL!"** someone said, Olette and Hayner couldn't tell who had said it, but it was what everyone was thinking. Axel was # 8 in the Organization high guard, feared throughout by Heartulette and Nobody alike in fighting, and ferociousness there in. His forte was mercilessness in combat, matched only by the skill he possessed. His smirk now curled over his lips as he saw the reactions of the Heartulette ruffians, relishing their intimidation at him.

"Gentlemen you have 3 seconds to surrender and leave…" They shuffled a little but didn't move.

"Unfortunately…" Axel continued almost immediately, "I took me 7 seconds to say that…"

Everyone began bracing themselves, even backing away some. Hayner and Olette meanwhile both had rushed out from the middle Heartulettes circle to hide behind a barrel and watch.

The one named Loz stepped forward. He took out his arm with the device on it and clicked something on it. It whirred and hummed, and something on it snapped then re-snapped, Axel eyed it unamused.

"Ain't no…Nobody…piece of trash…gonna tell me….what to do…or where to go-…"

Suddenly Loz was blown back by an explosion of fire, which sent him careening over the heads of his comrades, and Hayner and Olette, into a shop window, to fall right next to them with a large burn imprint and mark on the side of his neck. One of the long haired Heartulettes ran now waving their weapon at Axel. Axel smirked and the wild deadly look in his green eyes burned like the fire that was now engulfing his hands, _"Let's dance…." _He said, crouching low with his hands out like a scare crow. The Heartulett ran in the air it seemed to bring his staff down on Axels head, Axel grabbed the weapon and spun his body around in a back heel-kick sending the man back flying through the air like Loz. He now held the metal pipe in his hand spinning it behind his back and it grew hotter and hotter as he did so. Two more Heartlulettes from the band now jumped at him, one dove for his legs, swiping at them with his sword blade, another with a gun blade trying to swipe at his head. Axel dodged the gun blade, and spun out of the way of sword side stepping it. The pipe in his hand was now red from heat and neatly cut into the sword, then brought it down on the back of Heartulett on the ground. He cried out in pain, Hayner looked wide eyed, to mesmerized to cheer the Org guard on. Axel swung the pipe now and it sizzled against the gun blade of the second heartulette, while the first one lay on the ground trying to put himself out. He brought it down the blade of the gun until it cut through the hilt guard hitting the Heartulettes knuckles. He of course let go in pain. Axel spun it around his back again and was about to bring it down on his head again…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"** came a roar from above, he looked up in time to the see the Heartulette named Genesis coming down at him from the air with a very long, very large sword, as red as his cape and coat. Axel blocked the blade but let it go instinctively as it was cloven in two by the red, almost glowing saber of Genesis. Axel spun in the air and back flipped off one hand, as Genesis swung out with his sword again, lashing at him in fury. This Heartulette soldier was no mere lug like his accomplices were, nor was Axel….

He smirked at Genesis and looked at the ground where he was standing, both arms still stretched out. Suddenly the flames around his fingers began to grow then turn in circles, burning around his gloved hands until they made wheels of fire. Hayner and Olette, as well as all in Twilight Town knew what this meant. Axel's flames spun until finally the stopped in an explosion of fire revealing two large metal Chakram, spiked with tips that were catching the last of the fire as it went out.

His head came up, "_Don't go dying on my Heartulette…_" he hissed with a slight smile.

Genesis growled and dug the tip of his blade into the coble stone ground then ran at Axel head down, his sword sending sparks flying from the sword as he ran. Axel crouched more, and Olette held Hayner's hand out of reflex. Genesis jumped in the air bringing the sword over his head, and as he did it glowed red, then brought it down with the full force of his body down on Axel. It clashed down against the two flaming Chakram Axel put up to shield the impact, and although it resounded across the street with a clang, it did not penetrate them. Axel smirked from behind his weapons at Genesis who hissed and back flipped off of him, Axel was quicker then lighting and was now spinning around and threw the Chakram from his left hand at him as he back flipped. Genesis blocked the Chakram with his sword just in time as he landed to his feet, the Chakram made a detour in the air before returning to Axels hand like a boomerang. Suddenly a "_Vroom…vroom_" of a motor cycle engine sounded down the block.  
Axel looked to the side annoyed, Genesis glanced to the right as well, and surprisingly also looked annoyed. "Ahhhh not now!" He said under his breath.

Hayner and Olette peeked from behind their barrel at the motorcycles coming down the street in the distance; they were on their corner in seconds from their speed, and skidded to a stop.

"Lord Cloud…." Genesis said more out of formality then welcome, "This Nobody wretch was attacking my companions, he pointed at Axel with his long sword.

Cloud, or Lord Cloud took off his helmet, and the two children gasped, it was indeed Lord of the entire house of Heartulettes here in Mid-ground Twilight Town. Behind him holding onto him firmly on the passenger portion of the bike was who they could only guess was the fabled _Lady Heartulett_:** Tifa Strife**, she had long flowing dark hair and a fierce look like her husband's.

She got off the bike first, "…And he still stands?" she asked, "Why haven't you put this…Nobody down yet Genesis?" The other Heartulett riders got off their bikes or made motions so.

Axel growled a little under his breath seeing who he was up against now, it would be more of an unfair fight, this time not in his favor.

Suddenly a little voice chimed out _"There they ar- oh…."_

It was Pence!

Hayner looked over the barrel at Pence who was just coming around the corner sounding winded, Cloud looked at him with little regard, "Get the boy out of here…" he said in his low, short sentenced way, "We've a Nobody to see too…"

"Beat it kid…" Axel said standing his ground and twirling his Chakram on his fingers, Pence was stunned to see Axel for he was looking all that time the groaning Heartuletts, smoking on the ground.

"But Axel…" he said nervously "I brought the guar-" He was cut off by a **_–WOOSH-_** noise from the roof top of the building behind Axel.

Cloud and the rest looked up to see the last of a dark aura disappearing off of Nobody in a hood looking down at them.

"Do as he says boy…" the voice said, "Much blood will be spilt this day…"

Suddenly with more –Whoosh- noises, more Org members appeared on the roofs edge in dark smoke. Pence looked up at the guard with grin, then heard a growl from one of the Heartulettes on a bike. This one had long dark hair, but his face was hidden behind a robe and mask of Crimson, leaving only his equally red eyes to peer at him with annoyance. Pence scurried over to where Hayner and Olette were in fright.

"This is why I don't like kids…" the Heartulett barked under his breath.

"Easy Vincent…" Another Heartulett rider said to him. "We got plenty of Nobody's to take that sour mood of yours out on."

This Heartulette was smaller than the rest had long brown spiky hair, it stuck out in all directions. His cloths were all a commotion with Zippers and pockets, as most Heartulette clothes were, but this one went overboard.

The one named Vincent looked back at him, "Alright Sora…just remember to save some for me…I'm stressed out as it is…" He tapped his sharp clawed metallic glove on the handle bars.

Hayner looked at Pence when he hid with them behind the barrel after seeing them there.

"Where were you!" Hayner said, "Well I had to find someone to help…" Pence said breathlessly.

Hayner looked at Olette and saw she was still wide eyed and tremblingly clutching his hand.

"Come on…" Hayner said, and took them inside the shop they were in front of to watch from a window.

Doing so they nearly tripped over Loz' motionless body. They all peeked out the window now.

"Marluxia….."

Cloud said, sitting up straighter, "our paths meet sooner than expected…"

One of the hooded guard stepped out from behind Axel, though how he'd gotten there Pence and Hayner didn't know. The voice that was clearly belonged to Marluxia came out of the dark hood. "Indeed…"

Marluxia's other title was **_Lord Nobody_ **and like Cloud was to the Heartulettes, was head of the entire Nobody family that lived within twilight and beyond. He took off his hood as magenta toned pedals fell from the motion of doing so, his hair now flowed down to his shoulders. His eyes pierced Clouds as they stared in a death glare.

"Organization 13!"

Marluxia barked. The rest of the org leapt from the building's roof, and landed next to their Lord. Axels smirk now returned to his face. Hayner thought we was seeing a war story before his eyes in the making, for as all the org members took off their hoods, he recognized them: Larxene, the lady Nobody who was married to Marluxia. Lexaeus the silent hero, Xibar the Org's sharp shooter, he took out his Shard pistols next. Vexen with is ice shield, and Siax his second in command, he took out his fabled Lunar Claymore and it clanged on ground making vibrations. And lastly, Inzeo, his long hair and bored expression was unmistakable.

"You found Inzeo?"

Hayner said surprised, Pence nodded not taking his eyes off of the standoff,

"Oh his names Zexion now…" he corrected, "He made sure I remembered that."

Hayner remembered that every recruit into the Org guard was given a new name compiled of their own initials and the letter X. He had hoped for Rhaxyne, but that would be up to the Org if he got in.

**"Down with the Nobodies!"** Genesis yelled raising his saber.

**"Down with the Heartulettes!"** Lexaeus cried raising his Tomahawk.

Lord Cloud turned to his wife behind him, "Tifa…my long sword…"


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

Scene 1. Pt.2

Axel's smile curled back over his lips gripping his Chakram. Marluxia reached behind him and his Scythe manifested into his hand as he brought it back around. Larxene who had been leaning her head on his shoulder now walked off, still cockily looking at the Heartulette riders. She cocked her head Lady Tifa and stood sideways facing her. Tifa glared and got out Clouds sword out of his compartment on the bike, she kissed his cheek then handed it to him. He took it in his firm grip, his eyes never leaving his opponents. Vincent and his rider behind him Sora now gunned their bikes, Sora stood on his passenger seat behind Vincent and stood in a ready position. The other riders either dismounted or started their engines. Olette and Hayner and Pence were still wide eyed from behind their store window.

"So…." Hayner said with one hand on the ceil, "In case we don't walk away from this…my name is...-"

Suddenly Pence interrupted them, "Oh gosh look!"

Hayner looked frustrated at his excited friend, then at the two forces. Inzeo, or Zexion, was now spreading his arms and behold, a book did appear, marked with the chrest of the Nobody race. Its pages flapped, then shut by themselves, as did the cover. So his new power was…making books float?

The Nobody's were circling them now slightly, as well as backing away, but it wasn't to retreat, they were giving themselves distance for their channeled attacks. Especially the sharp shooter Xigbar…Cloud saw this. So did Vincent who nodded to Lord Cloud he'd handle it.

"**Sir Fair!"** Cloud barked. The one named fair wheeled is bike closer to his Lords, "Yes your grace?" he said still keeping his eyes on the enemy. "Zack you stay with me and Lady Tifa…" He glanced at Lexaeus with his massive tomahawk over his shoulder. Sir Zack Fair looked at him and nodded putting his hand on his sword behind his back and the other on the handle bar of his bike.

He now looked at the Heartulette to his right, this one had brown skin, broad body, and shoulders, and had a metallic hand for an arm. "Sir Barrett…" Cloud said taking out his other sword, both were immense but this one was longer. The brown skinned one got off his bike, "I got the prissy shield one sir…"

"PRISSY!" Came the annoyed voice of the Nobody's ranks of Vexen. Marluxia just chuckled lightly to himself and kept his hands down meaning they weren't to move yet.

Larxene looked at Tifa and winked at her, in that instant her husband vanished in flash of purple and black. Clouds eyes grow to immense side, and he yelled "OOOOOOOOOOOOFF!" He jumped up on the bike seat and kicked off of it, Tifa understanding did the same, leaping off of the bike in a double back flip in the air. And just in time, for Marluxia manifested right next to their bike again in a similar flash of black and was finishing the action of cleaving their bike in two from the side with his scythe. Hayner and Pences' and Olettes' eyes were as large as saucers as they watched from their window.

Marluxia smiled a sly smile as everything moved in what seemed to be slow animation, looking up at Cloud who was in mid back flip and looking down at him in a scowl. The one named Barrett aimed his hand at Marluxia as he moved low to the ground and it turned into a multiple nozzled blaster, he fired off one round, then two, before Marluxia disappeared again in a similar flash of color. On instinct Barrett turned his hand back into his metallic arm, and just in time for Marluxia appeared in front of him standing on his bike tire attempting to bring his scythe down on his head. Barrett caught it in his hand before the blade of it could reach his face. He wrenched his body around to land a punch from his massive human hand into Marluxia's chest. Marluxia took half the punch but teleported before the full impact could send him back. He re-appeared far to the right away from everyone falling to his back from the punch. By now Cloud was out of his back flip and used his sword to Block a Chakram thrown by Axel at his head. The chakram returned to Axels fist as his second one soared through the air at Tifa…

Cloud did not make a move to block it, and it was revealed why, Tifa spun herself in the air doing a soccer move and kicked the chakram into a wall then landed crouching down, her fists clenched.

"Damn…" Axel said, then jumped back in the air with his Chakram hi still had and stood ready for an attack.

Meanwhile the other Nobodies were not idle. At the unction of their master, they spread across the time square shooting or chopping or dodging.

Barrett was no aiming at Marluxia again, and fired a round, it soared through the air like a homing device heading straight for the fallen Lord. Then scattered into sparks and explosion as Vexen leapt in the way and deflected the first round with his shield and used it to freeze the second in mid air.

"Prissy shield indeed!" He said huffily. Suddenly both Marluxia and Vexen heard the VROOM from a motorcycle as the Heartulette named Sora shrieked towards them on his bike. Vexen dug his shield tip into the ground and glacier Ice leapt from its crack and shot into the air, spiring into a pointy ice road block. Sora's smile seemed frozen to his face, as he jumped onto his bike seat like an acrobat, with one hand on the handle bars. The bike inevitably crashed into the glacier ice spires and he somersaulted over the crash and as he was above Marluxia and Vexen grinned down at them.

"Persistent pest!" Vexen said, then gave a double take as Sora brandished out of thin air, TWO key blades.

"AGUGHH!" Vexen said startled, "Master-" But Marluxia had vanished.

Vexen Shot his shield upwards fiercely and made the Ice spires shoot up too to block Sora from coming down on him. Sora flipped in the air to avoid one of the spires, but neatly, hacked through the glaciers with quick swipes and chops smiling while he did. Vexen screamed falling back as Sora smashed through the second lair of ice with his key blade, he stood over him with his blade at his throat. "Surrender No-one?" He said smiling perkily.

"NEVER!" Vexen said infuriated and slashed at his ankles with his shield, Sora skillfully jumped and brought the key blade down on Vexen, but even on the ground the Nobody was swift. He blocked the blow with his shield scooting back in an attempt to get up, but Sora was relentless. He hammered at the shield with each step he took after him with both blades. Sparks and ice shards flew in either direction as the blade hit his shields surface. Meanwhile Clowd was running at Lexaeus head down with a scowl.

Lexaeus roared charging him in like and brought his Tomahawk down on the ground with a THUD that knocked a few people off their feet, but not Lord of Heartulettes. He pressed on, steps unfaltering with the motion of the ground, head down.

Giant folds of earth sprung up from the ground, and the cracks made by his Tomahawk, they sprung up and zoomed at Lord Cloud. Cloud cut through the rock spires like wood from a saw blade, both swords not losing their momentum.

Lexaeus ran up one of his own rock slabs sticking sideways out of the street and leapt off it roaring, raising his weapon above his head. Cloud stood his ground and blocked the blow with his two swords, the vibration traveled through the weapons and into cloud, and into the ground. But cloud did, not, move.

He glared up at Lexaeus, and sliced with his swords in a scissors motion, pushing lexaeus back. He spun around at him and used his momentum to bring the swords down on him one after the other. Lexeause blocked the blows as much as he could but even his weapon was too big to move as quickly as Cloud moved his.

Cloud combined both his weapons into one sword and hammered at the silent hero repeatedly, the fight was more equal but Clouds hits were increasingly harder. Suddenly Lexaues face changed, just in time Cloud realized what the change meant, he spun around unlocking his swords once again into two to block a blow from his right by Siax's Lunar claymore. Cloud winced at this, he was not expecting that attack. Siax grinned seeing his disconcertment, and spun back waving his Claymore like a mace as he did. Cloud dodged the claymore hit to his head but was not able to dodge a heel kick from Lexaeus, only able to deflect his Tomahawk attack with one of his swords, but not skillfully. Now both Lexaeus and Siax attacked the Lord of the Heartulettes full force, hammering at him from left and right. Cloud used both his blades to deflect their attacks a bit more easily but he was running out of room. Suddenly a piece of ground shifted make him lose his footing, Lexeaus' work. He blocked the Tomahawk again but was unable to bring his blade up to deflect the claymore in time, and he knew this….

_**-SHING- **_a blade leapt in the way the Claymore keeping it from hitting Clouds arm. Cloud looked to the side to see his silver haired savior.

"Kadaj…" he said almost smiling, "Much appreciated…"

Kadaj turned around and smirked at his Lord, "Your to fun to not have around…sir…" he said.

Kadaj kicked Siax with a spinning round house, Siax was already in motion using his claymore to block the kick.

Cloud stood up and sliced a lamp post near them at the root, the then kicked it in the direction of Lexaeus.

"Switch dance partners?" Kadaj said jestingly. "Gladly" Cloud said finally smirking some himself. Sir Kadaj kicked off of Lord Clouds sword to hurl himself at the recovering Lexaeus, while Cloud spun around with his sword which was made of the two again, at Siax.

Meanwhile the brides were having their own cat fight, Lady Tifa who had run after Axel and dodged his flames, moved backwards just in time to avoid a bolt of lightning that cut off a strand of her hair from the closeness as it zoomed by her face to the wall next to her. She looked from the charred circle on the wall to its maker. Larxene kissed another one of her daggers and threw it, as she did, lighting channeled through it from the back and shot at Tifa. Tifa bent backwards to evade the blast.

Larxene began throwing more bolts at her, and Tifa skillfully dodged each one but not without close call. Finally she saw a piece of debris from the road Lexaeus had torn up. She smiled and rolling dodging another projectile, kicked the rock which was easily bigger then a bowling ball, up in the air then jumped and side kicked it with full force at Lady Larxene.  
Larxene dove out of the way, and saw another piece of debris soaring at her. She whipped out her daggers again, this time from both hands, and through them from her finger tips at the much larger piece of rubble.

It exploded in an electric bolt, but right after it came Tifa with the heel of her foot aimed for Lady Larxenes head. Larxene moved out of the way in time for Tifa's blow to pound into wall behind her, leveling that portion of it with a hole. Larxene acted as if she'd dodged it easier then she actually had.

_"Typical…"_ she yawned, and went to throw another blast, Lady Heartulette was now even closer to her adversary. Short distance Tifa was eskilled at never needing to attack from long distance again, and Lady larxene had to put her acrobatic skills to the test as she gracefully dodged kicks and punches that sent things either flying or crumbling. She even threw in a few of her own jabs with her lighting daggers, but Tifa blocked each one.

Meanwhile further way down the street Vincent was running along the side of a building shooting his tri-nozzled gun at Xibar who was running along the side of the building opposite him across the street, both shard pistols blazing.

Eventually they both came to the end of their buildings to run along the side of and leapt from the corners at each other, shooting in mid air. Xibar fired off both his shard guns in a flurry at Vincent who without flinching on facial muscle shot each one out of the air, trying to find an opening where a shard did not block his shot at Xibars other eye, which he had been aiming for this whole time. They both collided in the air, and rolled on the ground with each other...now Xibar had one of his shard pistols loosely held in his right hand. Vincent seized the opportunity by seizing his hand with his metallic one and squeezing it fiercely. This made the stunned Xibar yelp in pain and drop it…he also hit Vincent across the face with his other gun. Vincent let of his hand but didn't get from on top of him…his cape began to move by itself and envelop them both. Xibar growled:

"Oh no you don't red eyes!"

Suddenly they were both teleported somewhere else on the street in a streak of purplish energy. Vincent still had a death grip on Xibar's coat to suffice for his hand, and Xibar with only one gun had one hand on Vincent's throat. Now it was Vincent's turn, he spun his cape around them again and they rushed away like a paper in the wind…over the crowd.

As they did so, purple shards and bullet fire erupted from the spinning cape in the air, some of the Nobodies and Heartulettes had to duck. Suddenly in mid air Xibar transported them again out of the air and to another part of time square, this time they were rolling on the ground again, both of them having one hand on the weapon trying to shoot the other in the head, with the other hand keeping their opponents hand from doing so…

All this time Zack Fair of Radiant Garden and Angeal of the Unverse house were attacking Axel the fierce. Axel was giving them both a work out, flames jetted at them from all sides, not to mention the occasional Chakram careening towards their heads. He was only getting more excited as he fought longer, and fought harder too. Finally when it looked like Angeal had an open shot, he leapt through a gap in the flame to make contact with Axel's head. Suddenly it cut clean through it…no…not Axels' head, it just passed through him like a ghost…he was an illusion.

"What?" Zack said, and Angeal thought. Several voices called from all directions around the two soldiers, "Which one…which one…?" Several Axels stood around them spinning charkram on their fingers.

**"Got it memorized…?"** they all said eerily at once.

Immediately they all started attacking the two Heartulette soldiers. The Two waved their blades in a flurry to block all the bolts of fire raining down on them.

"Only one of them is real!" Zack said, "We have to find him before- " He was cut off by an Axel appearing out of nowhere.

"That'd be me!" He smiled wildly at him and dug his Chakram into his shoulder guard. It flamed in a burst of energy and Zack cried a bit in pain then elbowed Axel in the face, and the elbow went through it like smoke.

"Liar…" He hissed, and ripped off his shoulder guard. "Made ya look!" Axel said from behind him and threw a Chakram. Zack glared and deflected it with his sword with only a flick of his wrist. The Chakram burst into flame and vanished. Zack looked at water tower above them on the roof of a building. Angeal nodded and threw his blade at the legs of the tower and it spilled over the side of the building. The flames surprisingly did not go out at being doused by such a wave of water. But Zack and Angeal both noticed one Axel who's flames HAD diminished.

"THAT ONE!" They both cried and charged the Axel who was now quickly adjusting himself to take on the two opponents. Zack stayed back a bit while Angeal charged the real Axel, he took a small bottled mixture out of one of his satchels with a heart shape imprinted into its red glass. He broke it on his shoulder and it healed his shoulder with a sound of bells and sparkling shapes leapt from the wound.

"Lady Aerith…" Zack grinned… "You always prepare me with what I'll eventually require…"

He then resumed his assault on Axel. Axel was nowhere near daunted by being a little wet. He slashed and sliced at the blows that came at him from the two weapons. Zack looked to his left and saw another Axel coming at Angeal, it struck him and Angeal cringed in pain…

"More tricks Nobody?" Zack asked as his sword rattled against the blades of his Chakram.

Axel smirked a wily smile. Zack made a decision and pushed Axel off with his blade and rushed to Angeal to move him out of the way of a flame. Unfortunately that was what Axel had wanted for he now slung his Chakram right at Angeals head which Zack could not move out of the way in time.

"See you in hell Heartulette…" Axel couldn't finish what he said because he was side kicked in the face by a large boot, and then who ever had kicked him froze his Chakrum in mid air in a block of ice.

Both Axel and the two Heartulettes were shocked at the quickness of this happening, Axel glared at the newcomer, while Zack and Angeal smiled.

"Sora…bout time…" Zack said smirking. Sora turned to smile at this two friends.

"Sorry, I had to deal with the ice-poin dexter, was able to use gift though…" He produced an Icy key blade with cold fog coming off of it.

Sora now turned to Axel, "wanna go…?" he jeered clanging his key blades together. Zack stood up and so did, Angeal.

"We've got him Sora…you get whatever is making these illusions…"

Sora looked around at some of the flames… "You tried water…"

He put both his keyblades together, "So…."

With a whoosh of white light, he raised the two key blades and when the light died down, everything but Zack, Angeal, and Sora was in Ice, little snowflakes fell from above them.

Also in view which wasn't there before, was shaking nobody holding book quivering with Ice cycles dangling from his arms…

"Found him…" Sora said blowing on his keyblade as if it was smoking. He was interrupted by Axels growl as the ice that had him pinned to the wall broke into pieces causing the heartulettes to duck.

Steam hissed from Axels coat as he breathed hard at the new comer with fire beginning to kindle on his finger tips again.

Zack and Angeal leapt in front of Sora… "See to your frozen book worm…we got Axel…" Zack said.

"I can take him…" Sora protested. "NOW" Angeal said.

"Yes sir Angeal…" Sora said and turned to see his newly frozen captive, but saw that he was no longer there…

"Come on come ooooon…." Sora sang, "Where ya hiiiiiiiding?"

Meanwhile Marluxia who had reappeared on a roof top was now in mid air with the Heartulette soldier Genesis. They both clashed their weapons at each other, not giving a second to catch breath. Sparks, and shards of energy, and flower pedals rained down on the battle scene bellow them on time square.

"You fight well heartulette…" Marluxia said in his smooth un raised way. Genesis lunged at him for his sarcastic comment, and it sliced through empty air as he teleported.

"But not quick enough…" came what sounded like a whisper behind him. Genesis eyes grew and before he could thrust his sword backwards and into who was behind him, he was falling to the street, with dozens of pedals raining down after him…he didn't move a muscle, and one of his coat tails had been cut clean through.

Marluxia floated down lighter than air, landing on his two feet. The fighting ensued on either side of them, flames, ice, shards, rubble, and debris flying all over. He just made his way around the motionless Genesis with his Scythe…

"Down with the Heartulettes…" He said to himself and brought the weapon down hard.

The tip of it stuck in Genesis' gut, but only the tip of the tip, pricking him. Clouds' sword now stood an inch from Marluxia's neck.

"Bring it down the rest of the way, and I bring my sword around the rest of the distance…"

Marluxia eyed his rival then the fallen soldier… "He was getting boring anyhow…" he said and stepped back.

Cloud stepped with him with his sword up to his neck still… "Nobody…" he hissed under his breath.

"Heartulette…" Marluxia retorted in the same disgusted manner.

He took his blade away from Marluxia's throat, Marluxia looked at him peculiarly…

"Dual…" Cloud said. Marluxia smirked now, "One lord to the other?" he chided.

Cloud clicked his two swords into one in answer.

"What are they doing?" Olette asked from behind the window her and her friends had been hiding behind.

"In a duel of lords, it's all skill, no powers, no tricks." Hayner explained wide eyed. "It's just blade on blade…" Pence said also glued to the scene.

The two lords circled each other. Marluxia's Scythe scrapped the ground as he circled, Clouds sword was now up in his two hands and up in a defensive Bushido stance.

THEY BOTH LEAPT AT EACH OTHER, BODIES SPINNING, RAGE POURING INTO THE STRIKES AND MET WITH A CLANG AGAINST A NEW COMERS BLADE IN THE MIDDLE.

The dust cleared and the shock wave resounding from the hit died down as it echoed down the multiple avenues.

All stopped and turned…some gasped, some sneered. What was between their two weapons…was a long…silver….katana….

"That's enough of that…" the new comer said flapping his one wing behind his back.

"_Sephiroth…_" Cloud huffed… "What gives you right to discourage a Lords' dual?" Marluxia asked.

**"Sephiroth?"** All three children chimed from behind their broken window so loudly they could be heard. All turned to look at the window, to which they shrank back.

Sephiroth smirked. "…by order of the Prince…"

Suddenly trumpets sounded and several guards in gleaming helmets and armor and red and dark blue capes speed down out of an alley way, then stood at attention on either side.

Down the isle of troops marched a small figure, whose stride made up for his size in bearing, and royalty. And his ears…were a dead giveaway.

"Your highness…" Cloud said bowing and withdrawing his weapon. Marluxia also humbly bowed, "Your grace…"

Sephiroth nodded his bow as well, **"BYE ORDER OF PRINCE MICKEY…" **A nervous looking white rabbit with spectacles said, "**HEAR YEE!**"

Mickey stood amidst the ruins looking out over the battle scene. His look was stern, disappointed, and annoyed. He walked by Sephiroth who looked up after he walked by. He strided by the Nobodies and Heartulettes alike till he came to a mound of the street Lexaeus or someone had made stick up high in the air above everyone. He without breaking his stride, leaped in a sideways summersault onto the rocks with his gloved fists clenched. His cape flowed dramatically and all was silent.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,  
Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel, and his heart-  
Will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts,  
That quench the fire of your pernicious rage  
With purple fountains issuing from your veins,  
On pain of torture, from those bloody hands  
Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground,  
And hear the sentence of your moved Prince.  
Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word,  
By thee, old Heartulette, and Nobody,  
Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets,  
And made Twilight Town's ancient citizens, from hearst to Hollow Bastian..  
Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments,  
To wield old partisans, in hands as old,  
Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate:  
If ever you disturb our streets again,  
Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.  
For this time, all the rest depart away:  
You Heartulette; shall go along with me:  
And, Nobody's alike, come you this afternoon,  
To know our further pleasure in this case,  
To old Free-town, our common judgment-place.  
Once more, on pain of death, all men depart.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a contented smirk, "By order of the Prince?..."

Cloud scowled up at him, "Fortunate are you…that the Prince's crest is over your heart…Sephiroth, or imbedded within would be foil of mine…"

Sephiroth's mile only widened and put his katana down.

Lord Cloud now stood and saluted the Prince, "Forgive us your majesty…"

Tifa came to her Lords side, "HEARTULETTES…" Cloud called out, "We depart…"

He glared at Marluxia who folded his arms as his Scythe vanished into flower pedals, Larxenes arms wrapped around him from behind. A smile returned to his lips, Tifa glared at her and turned herself and her husband away from the two. Lord and Lady Nobody simply backed away from them before finally turning to their guard.

Goofy and Donald of the Heartulettes came just in time to see, Mickey hopping down from the heap of rubble.

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Donald said throwing his hat down "We're always a second too late!"

Goofy tried calming him down, "Gawrsh Donald…least the Prince took' Care' o Things before anyone else un-involved got hurt…"

Donald jerked his hands in the direction of his tall friend "OOOOOOOOH You and your pessimisms ya big pa-luka! It's always those Derned'd Nobody's faults anyway!"

He said so glaring at the Host of nobody's putting their hoods back on and carrying their injured.

Barrett and Vincent and the others did the same with the wounded Heartulettes.

Marluxia was now on one side with his guard…and Cloud on the other with his. Suddenly all of the Nobody's began blinking away like lights as dark matter enveloped them. Axel was one of the last to vanish and he sneered at Sora who gave him a "WHAT? WHAT?" look in defiance.

Axel glared at him as he vanished in the dark mass out of site. Sora looked back at his Master as he walked back with his Lady Tifa. "Do not jest with that one…" Cloud warned.

"He is but a nobody…what am I to fear?"

Donald and goofy caught up to him, "Sora, Axels the fiercest fighter amongst the Nobodies…" Goofy warned him. "I'd hate if you were hurt by em."

Sora put his hands behind his head, "Aww you guys worry too much."

Mickey and his guard now exited the scene, and Sephiroth in cloaked himself in his wing and vanished from sight in feathers.

Cloud looked down at his motorcycle… Sora walked over to it.

"Aww man!" he said picking up the sliced in two handle bar, "What a bunch of jerks!"

Cloud smiled at the plucky young Heartulette, "Come, we've more pressing things to see to then re-obtainable machinery…"

They all began walking, Sora and Donald and Goofy walked behind their master as the guard made way for them down the streets.

Townsfolk began picking up their goods, and broken pieces of what not as soon as the streets began to clear. Suddenly a shuffle was heard, and the Princes walking brooms came in with their buckets, and began to see to the broken streets and buildings in Town square.

Tifa glanced at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and noticed that one was missing who was usually with them.

"Riku? Where is Riku?" She asked. "Have you seen him at all today?"

Sora scratched his head and Donald put his finger to his beak to think, it WAS odd that the forth member of their band was not with them, then again he was acting ESPECIALLY solitary lately.

Goofy spoke up "Me lady…" he began, and both Lord and Lady Heartulette looked at him.

"But...I was going through the grove of sycamore in Radiant Garden, it was there I did see him..!" he said pointing in the air as he finally remembered.

"Radiant Garden?" Lord Cloud said, "Quite interesting is this…"

Goofy went on "Its true…he seemed kinda low, so I tried cheer'n him up. It wasn't long after that he had some ex-cuse for leave'n and well he high footed it out of there…"

Cloud shook his head, "Oh…kingdom Hearts that lad…what twist of fate did give us this son of mine."

Tifa rubbed her husband's arm as they walked, "Oh no do not slight him on his mood, you know he must simply discover himself in his own way, for in his own making will he truly live up to his name."

"Aye but every day my lady…" Cloud continued, "And every night to work…not can budge him in this, his melancholy state."

Donald questioned his master, "Do you know what it is that's bother'n him?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, nor can I trouble the news from him, he's as solitude as the stones of the sea."

Vincent bowed to his master and stood his bike upright, "Your bike my lord…" He offered, "I shall make my own way…"

Cloud nodded to him, "Obliged sir Vincent…" and swung his leg over the side. Tifa did the same behind him, and wrapped her arms around Clouds waist.

"If solitude he be, then truly likened to his father has he stayed." She smiled putting her chin on his shoulder. Cloud smiled at this and put on his sun glasses.

Sora spoke now as he saw something in their reflection, "RIKU" he said energetically, and turned to great his friend.

There was Riku, walking with his head down as usual, his dark black jacket over his usual pale green and dark blue uniform. Hands in his pockets…of course.

Cloud heard the hum of his men's engines starting, and looked at Sora and Goofy, "Would that you would tend to my son good Goofy…it would be much appreciated."

Goofy saluted, "Right er way sir!" he said.

Cloud smiled, "Now Tifa, it's time we were away, Merlin has much to discuss with us about Cid's new program does he not?"

Tifa nodded and waved a good bye to their son, who was at the moment enduring a flurry of welcome by Sora, and glanced back at them with a slightly…LESS gloomy face in lue of a smile.

Tifa and her husband sped off on their borrowed bike to catch up with their band and Goofy and Donald made their way over to Riku to great him as well as rescue him from Sora.

"Hey there cousin" Goofy said bright and sunny. Riku used the old argument to excuse himself from Sora's endless re telling of the days happening.

"Goofy…" he said cutting Sora off, "How many times have I told you, I'm not your cousin, you'd have to be…like 100 billion times removed, not counting your son max.

Goofy shrugged, "Maybe so, but either way, how er ya?"

"Yeah!" chimed in Donald, "You seem awful discomplted this morning."

Riku looked at the sky, "Is the day THAT young?"

Goofy looked at the Twilight Town Clock, "It struck nine didn't it?"

Riku groaned, "Man the hours in this town, they make everything seem longer…"

Sora laughed to himself, "I don't keep track…"

Riku glanced at the archway that his mom and dad had just excited through.

"So…why's mom and dad up and leaving…?" he took a hand out of his pocket, "Usually they smother me beyond legal reason before they do anything…"

Sora shrugged, "Important stuff…"

Riku returned his hand to his pocket, "Always is…"

Donald spoke "So why so blue on this…err long morning'd?"

Riku shrugged, "Rather not talk about it…"

"That's a first…" Sora jested.

Goofy spoke again concerned, "Awww you sure?"

Donald suddenly saw some kids coming out of a shop amidst the sweeping brooms repairing the town, there was a boy there with spiky hair, he was holding the girls hand.

"Oooooooooooh" he said slyly….and folded his arms, "Maybe your lonely…"

Riku didn't regard he comment with more than a glance in the other direction with an expression of "wow you're retarded."

But as Donald had suspected, Sora jumped on it, and if he was right, he wouldn't let it go till Riku cracked.

"Oh…my gosh…it IS isn't it!" he said grinning broadly.

Riku groaned seeing his fate before him, "Sora…please…if you want to know the long and short of it, I wouldn't have love if it knocked and love frankly wouldn't have me…"

Sora put his hands on his hips, "Right…sure I believe that." He said sarcastically.

Goofy strummed his chin then had the look in his eye he did when he had an idea.

"Kairi!" he erupted in revelation, "Kairi's the only one you could feel this down in the dumps about…"

Sora and Donald both made exclamation sounds, and their eyes were large with realization and question.

Riku groaned, "Damn it goofy…" he said looking at the sky. Goofy covered his mouth with both is massive hands. "OOPS!"

Sora and Donald were already drowning each other out, "No way!" You and Kairi?" "How long?" "Her and you?" "No way!" "Oh my gosh…you and her?" "Kingdom-HEARTS this is news…" "I could actually see you guys together, even if you are such a brooding lunk head at times…" "Why'd you hold out on us ya big paluka?"

Riku was already walking away, but his friends gave chase walking quickly after him.

"Come on man, we aren't gonna stop until you tell us…" Sora persisted.

"Your on…" Riku said annoyed, hands back in pockets.

"Come Oooooooooooooon…" Sora whined, "I tell you everything."

"I know…I HATE that…" Riku said not slowing his pace.

Sora didn't slow his either , "Oh yeah?...well…Well that can't be true…cause your smart and your advise is always real good, and works and stuff."

Donald concurred, "Yeah, and if you were'ent interested, then you wouldn't know the answers to all our problems!" He chuckled his duck chuckle at his own cleverness.

Riku sighed, "Look just cause I have a few…common sense opinions about what you dunder heads get yourselves into, doesn't mean I care…"

Goofy looked hurt, "Awwww…sorry Riku, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew It'd make ya even more sa-yad."

That was how Goofy said Sad.

Riku stopped at this and sighed, "Alright fine…not that it's worth much difference, she's at Unverse Cal…"

"CAL!" All three said, "That nunnery place?" Sora said out of all of them, "Why?"

Riku shrugged leaning against a brick wall, "What does it matter, it's just like everything else in my life, I'm either not good enough for it, or its too good for me…why even go for things anymore, I'm tired of my freaking hand getting slapped reaching for em."

Goofy put a hand on his shoulder, "Ya can't think like that…" Riku shrugged.

"Heh…why not, face it…I'm marked…everyone knows it and see's me for it. I might as well face it, I'm destined to be within reach of what I want and not get it…and I guess I deserve it…"

Sora spoke up now, "Now come on bub, if you're so convinced of this whole doom and gloom message…why'd ya go out with Kairi?"

Riku looked away again, Sora persisted, "Come on man, you can't give up. You had enough faith to go this far…"

Riku leaned off the wall again and put his hands up against the bars of the fire escape above them,

"NO…it's done…she obviously doesn't want a thing with me…"

Donald spoke up, "Madam Daisy didn't want a thing to do with me, but now she's my tutsy fruitsy, *Duck chuckle*"

Riku didn't look over his shoulder, "Trust me…it's DONE…" he reiterated.

Sora would not be talked down in his opinion, "Then her loss…I mean there are other fish in the sea right? Other worlds…? New chances?"

"Other gowels…" Donald said mischievously.

Sora nodded, "Yeah man, what if she was just like the starter spark on a bike, you have to gun it a few times before the engine roars."

Goofy agreed, "Yeah, what if kairi was just a Get ready get set, and your GO is right around the corner?"

Riku turned around smiling this time, "Alright guys alright…I know what you're doing and its okay. I'm fine…really, I just need a while to process everything I guess."

Sora grinned, "So you'll see other girls?"

Riku rolled his eyes and walked out of the Alley. "Aww come on Riku!" Sora said following him, Goofy and Donald weren't but a few paces behind.

Meanwhile back in Twilight Town square as the last of the royal walking brooms were fixing up the streets pavement, Pence was saying bye to Hayner and Olette.

"Bye guys!" Pence said running in the direction that took him home, "I'm gonna be on the computer ALL night talking about this!"

Hayner waved and was now alone with Olette, who didn't go her own way either, her hands were behind her back and she was scratching the back of her leg with her foot.

"Sooooo…uh…" Hayner started, "You sure your okay?" She nodded "Mhm…"

"Uh huh…" he said…then sensing an awkward silence said the next thing that came to his mind, "That was some fight…" he said.

"Yeah it was…" Olette said softly agreeing. Hayner shut up about that, MAN what could he say to get her to noti-

"You were REALLY brave…." She said smiling in another direction. Hayner's eyes grew.

"ME? No way, I could hardly keep my words together in front of that Heartulette…" He looked at his struggle bat that hadn't even seen any action. He put it behind his back almost out of a shame reflex.

Olette walked closer to him, "I thought you were…" she said again. "Yeah?" he said trying to hide his nervousness again like he'd done with Loz.

"Mhm…" she said again smiling. Oh god…she was TOO perfect, even the way she said mhm was too cute for him to get over.

He swallowed and took a chance, "Look-I-know-you're-probably-going-out-with-Seifer-cause-he's-better looking-and-bigger-and-a-soldier-and-stuff-but-I-was-wondering-that-if-you-weren't-100 % sure-about going-with-him-that-maybe-you-might-consider-just-maybe-going-with-me-instead. And-if-you-don't just-say-so-cause-I-can-take it, I- "

He was stopped mid sentence by a clanging of something hitting the pavement, he looked down and saw it was the bracelet.

"It didn't have a pattern I liked…" She explained. "And to answer your other question, No…I'm not going with HIM…"

Hayner tried now to hide his smile, about as successful as he had hid his nervousness before that. "So…you're NOT going with anyone then?" He face palmed himself in his head for saying something that was again, so stupid.

"No…" Olette said smiling still, and bit her lip.

He took another breath and said, "Would….you want to go to it…with…."

"Yes I would!" Olette said smiling. "Yo-You would?" Hayner said dumbfounded what he'd imagined was actually happening. "U-uh-uh…what time should I-"

"Same time as everyone silly…" she said giggling, and he blushed, "OH and I forgot to give you something for standing up for me…"

"Oh it was noth- " He never finished his sentence, and in fact didn't move again for a long while, for she had wrapped her arms about him, kissed his cheek, then walked away home again, leaving Him to stand in the middle of Time Square with the last of the Brooms using their feet to sweep up the mess from the fight.


	3. Chapter 1 pt 3

Scene 2.

**Castle Oblivion: The chamber of naught.**

"Here is where I come in….Sir Demyx… I was playing on my sitar that day…obviously…."

Open scene:

There was a long hallway of spiraling pillars, pillars as white as ivory, all marked with the symbol of the Org going up and down. From the ceiling hung banners of black and blue, and on them white or black symbols of the house of Nobody. This was the chamber of naught, nobodies sat all around, either lying against pillars and conversing with each other, or playing chess at tables. Some were even dueling each other. In the corner keeping the spirit of the place up was local musician in the Nobody's court, Demyx.

"And so to one and all I sing thee dance, water dance…" he played.

"Knock it off Demyx…" came a grumpy voice from the back. Demyx looked up from his sitar with a sad face, Xaldin came in scratching the back of his head.

"Awww what troubles you brother?" Demyx said leaning up. He would have sat up normally to great his brotheran but the sitar was too comfortable atop his lap, and he was to comfortable sitting on the long white chair.

"At present your incessant prattling while stringing that instrument" Xaldin said. Demyx finally snapped his fingers making his sitar disappear in bubbles of water that exploded into vapor.

"Awww come brother…" he sat up off his chair to give Xibar a happy hug.

Suddenly with a "_SHING_" noise, Xaldin's arm was out and pointed at Demyx's chest, and stretching out in mid air between them was a long lance, kept a float by a very light but powerful wind current. The tip of the lance pricked Demyx's nose.

**"No…hugging…"** he growled, and then Luxord spoke up as he moved his pawn to take out Zexions' knight.

"Now now, don't be so cruel to the lad…" he grimaced seeing his mistake as his pawn was taken out by the white knight of his opponent. He ignored it and continued, "He means well, and he does no harm…"

Xaldin grumbled and continued down the hall to the great double doors at the end of the chamber that lead out to the gardens.

Zexion awaited Luxords next move then countered it easily, "Also…his singing distracts him from conjuring up those bothersome water sprite things…" he said in his usual non caring manner,

"Oh…and check…" he added dully.

Axel came in with Xibar, Axel was fuming as usual as the rest of the Org guard came in behind him in case he blew a fuse again…which he often did.

"Axel…" Xibar was saying, "Come on…don't be a drag…not today, your foul mood'll soak everyone else's."

Axel continued down the hall without a word, Lexaeus took off his hood and put a hand on his shoulder, "You will be in no condition for tonight's gathering…" He cautioned.

"I shall NOT be the one who detains you…"

Axel just brushed his hand off jerking his shoulder, "I desire solitude brother…" he said. "Would you but grant me that?" Lexaeus groaned letting him pass.

Demyx got up to offer a tune to Axel, but the moment his feet touched the grown flamed jumped from the floor before his feet and Demyx had to summon a water sprite to fall on it to put it out.

"SPLASHY!" Demyx cried, "You made me kill splashy!"

Lexaeus put his hand up to keep Demyx from rising again, he shook his head. Demyx sat down and leaned on his Sitar whimpering as Axel continued down the hall towards the bend that lead to the side doors to the private rooms.

Luxord moved his bishop left to the knight of Zexions to block him from taking his King, "Most likely that's his grace again…" he hummed.

Zexion glanced up at him then moved his Rook forward to capture the bishop, he nodded boredly and awaited his opponents move again.

"How did you do that?" Demyx asked placing his Sitar back against his lap, trying not to sniffle.

Zexion shrugged, and saw Luxord move one pawn back. "Good move…" he said, "For once…"

Luxord made a face at him and looked back at Demyx,

"Chance my young friend…"

Zexion huffed not wasting a moment to move his own pawn back, "To much of that will blind a man, what is unpredictable to us simply means an order of things, SOMEWHERE ELSE took place that we as the person did not foresee, nothing is random…"

Luxord captured Zexions Rook now… "Ah…but, probability ruins your argument, gambling is all about chance, in a fair game it isn't rigged or preplanned, what happens happens, and no one can tell the Outcome. It is like love my friend…rare and fragrant, yet it does not come but on its own terms…"

He suddenly produced a card that spun in mid air above his palm. It had a rose on the face of it, and the organization symbol on the backside of it.

As it spun it looked like the Rose was moving like a flip drawing until it opened finally in full bloom with even a pedal falling off the side.

Demyx looked wide eyed at his trick. Finally Luxord stopped and made the card vanish with his fingers. Demyx looked sad again as the open space was empty again. "And what do you say to that…?" Luxord said.

Zexion sighed looking out the window at a figure coming down the courtyard garden. He sat up as if he had too against his well and said all very quickly,

"I believe in my argument to the fullest, you say that its chance that you can tell when Lord Vanitus arrives like a sixth sense when you forget that a sense is triggered by something even if not the original 5. You see the tell on the look on my face when I sense someone is coming whenever we play, its Tuesday and he often visits to see the Lord Marluxia's Daughter Namine at that appointed time and so my sensing his presence is a tell, just like in cards, the way cards are one generally in gambling is due to the tells of the human body when something crucial is made in the field of betting. Hence…it is most likely he used this method to tell if Vanitus was coming or not…." He cavalierly moved his pawn to the right.

Luxord rolled his eyes mimicking his opponent while Demyx tried to process what he had just now said.

"Well, be it as it may that I may _have_ done so, it doesn't exclude the chance of the fact that no one can tell for sure who will win a gambling game, and life is a gamble is it not?" He leaned forward and glanced at the pieces.

Zexion got up as if he was done, "Life is only a gamble to those who treat it like one, and often die…those that treat it like it is…a system, survive by it fairly…"

He snapped his fingers and a book popped into his hand out of thin air. Luxord still looked at the board with a puzzled look. "Oh right…"

Zexion said opening the book and turning around, "Check mate…sir gambler…" he walked emotionlessly.

Demyx stared at the board with luxord next to his face, until Luxord noticed him. He moved and sighed looking at the board upset. "Can I play?" Demyx asked perkily. Luxord gave him a look that said "Not now…"

And walked off fingering dice in his hands one after the other, they floated in mid air above his palm.

Demyx looked sad. "Not even a song?" he asked knowing he wouldn't be heard, he sighed an unhappy sigh.

Now seated at the table Zexion was formerly on, he waited until someone announced the predicted guest.

**"Lord Vanitus of the mark of nothingness!" **came the cry from the hooded announcer at the door. Two hooded Nobodies now opened the doors of the great hall and they made a noise doing so.

In his chambers Marluxia sat up from his chair at his desk in his vast room.  
Lord Vanitus strode in sophisticatedly. His armor was Red and black as well as grey in some area's looking almost silver, the mark of nothingnees' royal colors were Red and silver, but also held the Nobody colors of Black and white, it was one of the few families who deviated from exclusively using those colors. His cape was black of course, and it dragged on the floor behind him, at his side was a gilded key blade of red, silver, and gold mixed with dark black. It was of course for show since any known keyblader, and they were rare, could conjure a keyblade out of nothing, but of course Vanitus Paris of the Mark of Nothingness had to make a statement where he went…even in his own country.

Marluxia opened his arms in homage.

"Ahh." he said, flatly, not out of negativity, it was simply his way. Lord Vanitus you grace me with you presence once again, what brings you to my chapter Lord Nobody?"

Vanitus grinned at Marluxia,

"I simply to offer my apologies for missing out on fighting for the name of Nobody today…and of course condolences for those wounded in the affair."

Marluxia smiled shaking his head and walked towards his friend, "Must you always lie when you approach me?..."

Vanitus didn't replay, Marluxia walked up to him directly, "Come you know you are welcome in my house…to what do I owe the honor?"

Vanitus looked up, "Too call on Namine…" he said suddenly before Vanitus could even reply. Vanitus sighed.

"Sir she is the fairest of the fair…for one who withholds much I must speak my mind, I've never yet seen a creature as dazzling and glorious in continence as she…"

Marluxia smiled but this expression was cut off for he vanished in a pool of black and magenta void only to reappear on the other end of the room at the drinking table.

He began pouring a beverage out a glass bottle.

"Many a Nobody in this country would say so…"

Marluxia said smirking down at the glass he was pouring it into.

Vanitus would not be daunted at first though he knew, he was prideful and if he felt he was entitled to something would not let it go. However Marluxia knew that image was key in power, and if he wanted to keep his, as stainless as it was seeming recently, standing strong on such a dire matter as his daughters matrimony would in most certainly be key, even if he knew he would more than likely say yes to the young boy, it would be on his decision.

Vanitus looked down then back up,

"Sir, I feel as though I can no longer serve without her as a bride, she is in my head and heart, speaking with me of how well the match would be…"

Marluxia looked up with mock amazement at his statement, "That is a considerable problem for a lord such as yourself…." He mused and continued to pour into another glass.

Vanitus was now outwardly sad and aggravated, "Is there perhaps a suitor of whom I should be aware?"

Marluxia chuckled at this, finishing the two glasses, "Now now Vanitus you've nothing to prove, if it's any consolation…most have either been to afraid of what you could do to their name or body to request her hand, and the others have different pursuits…"

He handed one glass to Vanitus who took it without smiling.

Marluxia walked around now, "But let's be honest…just to jostle things." Vanitus took a drink from his cup listening. "You have no chiding of my daughter in your heart of how well the match is…she speaks to her mother of who she fancies and has not mentioned you…"

Vanitus looked taken a back as well as a might insulted, more insulted that Namine would NOT want the fair proclaimed Vanitus Paris. Marluxia saw this, expecting it, he moved on.

"So it would be actually YOU chiding of how well you two would be as a match, her feelings are not to be counted in the matter."

Vantius sounded angry now "And my approach displeases you?" he said through his teeth.

"Not at all…" Marluxia said his back now to him, "You see…she is not at the age, Lady Larxene and I feel is….good enough or yet ready to be wed…."

_15…_ Vanitus thought to himself grumpily.

Marluxia put his arm around Vanitus in jest, consoling him now, both him and his wife loved playing cat and mouse with the moods of those who were easily swayed by them. He grinned at him in a now understanding manner.

"However you must realize to things…she must herself be motivated to want you in return if you are to sway her mother."

Vanitus looked up at Marluxia,

"There is but so much I can do to sway her…" He let go of him now and walked back to his desk. "And the matter of marrying our flesh and blood is one of them…"

Vanitus sighed, even he knew that Lady Larxene was NOT someone who changed her mind due simply to someone else's whim. He glanced at Marluxia and nodded. "A whole year then…" he said groaning.

"A whole year , quite…" Lord Nobody replied, "A whole year to woo…and love her…or make you think she does…to be agreeable on both terms."

Vanitus was not satisfied by the time factor before him. Marluxia sighed and strode over to the moody Lord.

"Give her some time, she's determined like her mother…and like me she's smart, she won't be…coddled into a relationship based on tradition or duty of family. We've given her that luxury…and if you wish to honor us with your son-ship, you must honor us in our wishes…"

Outside the royal room of Lord Nobody, Demyx was boredly playing on his Sitar, plunk by lonely plunk. "Lord Siax …" he started. "Would you….-" He was cut off as Siax stood to go up to the two swinging doors of the hallway. Vanitus strode out, unhappy, but head high. Siax strode besides him.

"You are cordially invited to the Ball tomorrow …" he stated congenially as he could, "Lord of the house wishes you presence there as a beginner for your…journey to joining our courts…" he said with a smirk.

Vanitus continued out, "IF perhaps I can fit it in…I have many other more pressing matters to see to…"

Siax stood there as he went out the two large doors that were opened for him by Nobody guards.

Elsewhere in castle oblivion, Namine was gazing out her balcony window, sighing.  
Larxene strode in hands on her hips, "Where were you my dear?" she said in her usual manner, glancing at the drawings on her desk and the floor. Namine didn't reply but continued to gaze out at the gardens.

Larxene tapped her foot,

"Namine!" she snapped.

Namine snapped back from her pretended daze, knowing she couldn't pretend to ignore her for much longer….

"What are these?..." she asked touching the pictures on the table. Namine didn't answer as she watched two butterflies flying aimlessly around each other.

"Namine!" Larxene said walking over, hearing this Namine got down off the railing, it was never wise to make mother ask twice.

"Drawings mama…" she said.

Larxene looked them over, "Hmmmm what goes on in that mind of yours child…"

Namine turned around to look at her mother, "Just my dreams mother…"

Larxene looked at them, "Hmmm more time of that, less time studying or socializing in the Nobody court…"

Namine rolled her eyes.

Larxene looked at a sketch in her note pad… "Who is this?" she asked.

It was a picture of a boy, not in color, just penciled in plain graphite.

He had long hair, reaching down to his shoulders. His shoulders were broad, and he was in a Nobody robe and hood, his face wasn't detailed, she had just drawn his jaw and half a mouth.

Nadine's eyes traveled to the note pad, "Just…drawings…" she said biting her lip.

"Oh those r' just drawings of hot boys…" came a voice from behind the two of them.

Both turned, well Larxene more glanced then turned, "Hello Nurse Yuffie" they both said at once.

Yuffie, the small and smiling hand nurse to Namine, came in her Nobody robe that was grey rather than black. Larxene looked at her and raised the picture.

"You hold more counsel with our daughter then us…" She said eyeing Namine, who was looking down. "Who is it here on this paper…" she pointed to the mystery boy.

Yuffie peered at it as if she were intently deciphering it, at Namine giggled at her silly face. Yuffie then looked back acting serious again.

"Oh one of your daughters fancies…as every girl has…" she said simply, "I'm sure you drew many a design of a young man in your youth ma'am…"

Larxene grew pink and frowned, Yuffie quickly withdrew to put away the clothes she'd brought in. "If you please ma'am…" she hurriedly finished.

"Watch your tongue nurse…" chided Larxene in her playful yet threatening way which made her stack clothes all the faster. Namine skipped over to her mother.

"Do not find fault in her good mother…" Larxene looked down at Namine, "She speaks true…tis only a doodle…"

Larxene showed the "doodle" again. "Doodles have not such forms of muscle nor set jaw of face…" she said.

Namine sighed and looked down. Larxene smiled, she put her gloved finger under her daughters chin making her look up.

She smiled to which Namine smiled back out of politeness. "It was a dream…" she finally said. Larxene let her chin go. "Oh..?" she said.

Namine nodded, "A boy I met in a dream…" she said smiling to herself when her back was turned from her mother again.

"Uh huh…." Larxene said moving her tongue around her cheeks side.

"And what did you and this…boy do?" she asked inquisitively. Namine turned at once to give her mother a look of shock.

"MOTHER!" she said, "Do not make me as mischievous as that…if in life I say nay to many a lord who but fancy my company, would I do less in my dreams?"

Yuffie finished her clothes and stood up again.

Larxene still tapped her fingers on her arm as she folded them,

"The dream was not for long mother…" Namine said rolling her eyes, "I only did but catch a glimpse of him, its why I drew him…"

She sat on her bed and swung her legs over to dangle on the edge.

"I didn't that I'd wish to forget what he looked like…"

Larxene looked up then at the paper… she sighed, "Girl you trouble your father and I so…" she cautioned. "It is not my intent…" Namine protested innocently. Larxene continued "First you denounce any wish to wed, then conjure up a faction of a man to be wooed by…what a naughty game for a lass."

Namine again rolled her eyes and lay on her bed. Yuffie spoke up again, "It seems more a game as is played on her perpetual suitor…" Larxene glared at the nurse who busied herself about again.

Namine looked up again, "Its true mother…" she said. "..it's so cruel this game you play on Lord Vanitus of the Nothingness."

Larxene sighed this time laughing. "Oh daughter mine….are you telling me now you wish us to give you away at the young age you are now of 15?..."

Namine gave an "Ugh" noise. "No I simply wish his answer would be a no to my hand and have done with it…I feel as though sometimes I were a pretty mouse set for a cat to try to get on a string that's pulled back and pulled back every time it makes its advance."

Yuffie clapped in her mind at such a metaphor. Larxene put the picture down back on the table.

Larxene rolled her eyes this time and walked over to her daughter's bed side, "Now daughter, You and I both know how much your father and I value you right?"

Namine sighed a yes.

Larxene continued, "We simply want what's best for you…and to do that we have to…go through this process, the right kind of man will know to endure with right things because you're worth it my dear…"

She stroked her daughter's cheek that brought a little smile to her face.

Larxene smiled more, "Besides, Vanitus isn't the only young man out there for you…" Larxene sat on the bed now and Namine turned on her stomach.

Namine nodded, Larxene persisted "Your father thinks he's the best choice for your hand…"

"Why?" Namine asked, "Is it because he's such a feared Key-bladesman that no one else would contend for me? Or because he's almost if not more arrogant as himself?"

Larxene laughed, "Both…who knows….but more than that he's of good family, you would be taken care of well."

Namine sighed, "But mother what if I don't want too?" Larxene looked sideways at her daughter now.

"I don't…_not_ appreciate what you and daddy have done…it's just…I wish…when I do fall in love…it's actually love. And I fall in it my way."

Nurse Yuffie smiled hearing this, than Larxene spoke up. "Ugh…what is the matter with you girl? You refuse to be selfish in every other way you're allowed to be except this one we'd ask you not to be…"

Yuffie rolled her eyes at this.

Larxene stroked her daughter's hair. Namine just lay there as she did,

Namine quickly put both hands on her back side and rolled on her back. Larxene laughed, "But that's just your father…I know for a fact there will be more young suitors coming to call on you tomorrow…"

Namine smiled now at her mother, "Not if father has his way…" she said, but her eyes were thankful at the gesture.

"You should wed who you want too…as well as who wants to wed you…Xemnes didn't like me…nor I him so we didn't approve the match from the start…"

Namine smiled, "Which is why you helped usurp him with dad?" She had a sly look on her face.

Larxene smrked, "Well it seems I've raised a cheeky young girl haven't I?" Namine shrugged.

Nurse Yuffie just shook her head smiling, "And a darling girl she is at that miss…" suddenly there were the trumpets for someone about to leave the Castle. "That would be lord Vanitus…" Larxene said. "Go on…see him out…"

Namine whined "Mother…." Larxene propped her up standing her on her feet. "Do as your told girl…" she kissed her forehead.

Namine smiled a bit… "Do you want your father to ask why you _**didn't**_ go out to see him off at supper this eve?"

Namine admitted, "No…." remembering last time.

Larxene laughed and whispered in her daughters Ear,

"…I didn't say you had to actually catch him BEFORE he leaves…just go out to do so…" Namine smiled up at her mother and kissed her cheek. Larxene took this kiss reluctantly.

Outside in the hall Vanitus was now just leaving as the double doors closed behind him by the two hooded Nobody door guards.

Namine saw Siax standing there smiling overly polite at the doors till they were shut, then his face changed to his usual serious tone and he turned and walked back.

She curtsied to him, and he stopped. "Lady Namine." He bowed, then continued on down the hall. She saw Demyx sitting in his long chair and looked up Siax passing by. He stood to ask the same ol' question "Wouldst though care for a tune?" But of course was turned down and he slumped in his chair, and his water sprites fell into glum puddles around him.

Namine walked up to him, "Awww" she said sweetly. "Hello lady Namine…." Demyx mumbled.

"You know what I'd fancy?" She said. His eyes lit up. "A song?" he said excitedly. "A song…" she replied laughing and sat down smoothing her dress out on a chair opposite him.

He jumped up clicking his heels and his water puddles transformed into sprites again leaping with him making hi pitched "WEEEE" noises.


	4. Chapter 1 pt 4

**Scene 3**

Riku sat up sweaty and gasping. He looked out the window at the beach which was visible from his house. The moon reflected off of the water and into his room through beams that made it through the clouds. He looked at the foot of his bed, seeing the wall of his room be less and less visible…what was as clear as day to him was now dim with darkness…he couldn't see in the dark any more as his eyes adjusted. Now only the light of the moon into his open window offered aid to his eyes. It was such an odd thing, how his eyes adjusted to the dark instead of the other way around…he now recognized the painting on the wall of the three children sitting on a slanted tree on a beach, much like the beach outside his family's home.

He blew some air out breathing hard, and rubbed his head, fingers going through his silver long hair…another nightmare….they were getting more and more frequent. He had a dream this time of a creature, much like the great mythical beasts in stories, it had yellow bright eyes, and seemed to be amassed completely out of darkness…

The creature had no heart, he knew that, for it had a hole shaped like a heart in his chest. Riku had no weapon and could only rely on him dodging and running, and as with most dreams…he couldn't run fast enough to get away. Also his shoulder throbbed, as if it was weighing him down, or dragging him to the beast…but it was because of the Tattoo on his shoulder, a heart, jet black, with a red cross through it in the shape of an X, and it had an odd pronged bottom like the flor de lis. It meant soulless, heartless, empty, void, without purpose, filled with darkness, for lack of being filled with worth. He touched his tattoo and it felt no different from the rest of his bare sweaty skin. He heard motion at the door so he quickly rose and stood bare foot, only in pajama bottoms to get his robe. Selphie entered just in time to see him putting his robe, and was only able to catch a glimpse of his muscular back. His robe went over his broad shoulders and she gulped. He turned around. **"Selphie." **He said tightening his robe around him with his belt, _"I'm sorry sir…"_ she said looking down… _"I heard you stir and thought you may be in need…"_ **"In need for what?" **he asked tying his robe about him. She was able to see some of his chest in the open part of his robe and bit her lip. "Um…" she said. Riku folded his arms covering the empty space, she snapped back to reality. "Yes?" he said.

_"I don't know…." _She admitted truthfully, if she did she'd forgotten it now. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. **"It was nothing nurse Selphie…" **he groaned grumpily. She nodded a bit.

**"Just a bad dream…"**

Selphie ran a hand through her hair finding herself look from the floor to Riku and back again…he was in the dark, so only she could see him as the moon light reflected off of him, all he could see of her was her silhouette in the dark. She thought…

**"Do you require anything?"** Riku asked annoyed some, Selphie shook her head then realizing she was in the dark said a weak _"N-no…" _Riku nodded and put his hands on his hips. **"Well then…off with you unless you have something pressing." **Selphie shook her head again and backed out of the room, shutting the door. Riku sighed and sat on the bed now. She hadn't seen the tattoo, not that it made much difference…he was sure that most people in his family or house had guessed. He was marked. It was his own fault, he would never be able to shake that fact. His heart could never be appeased, it was like the darkness inside him was a second stomach, or a organ, consuming all the good before it reached his heart…all the satisfaction, all his dreams…all in reach, but never reach able. That's why he'd stopped trying now, he had gotten the message, he had let it click, he admitted it, he was broken now. His hand wouldn't have to be slapped anymore reaching for the stars. …the stars…he looked outside.

He saw a star careen across the sky, it was gone as soon as it appeared. He learned on the window ceil. While gazing out at the night sky… he wondered if it was true that each of those stars were other worlds…other versions of places…things…even themselves. Well perhaps…somewhere out there, was a version of him that wasn't condemned to be alone…as much as had come to grips with his fate, he hated it. He hated that he had to leave Kairi to the nunnery, he hated that he wasn't good enough for her to say no to it, he hated how he'd become accustomed rolling with the disappointment, familiarity didn't mean any less animosity.

Upstairs, his parents were reacting to the noise their son had made in his sleep, Tifa had been the first to arise and then row her husband. Cloud woke annoyed, and even more annoyed when he'd heard it was on account of their son making commotion in his room.

**_"Did it sound like two beings or one?" _**he said not opening his eyes.

**"Why, one..."** Tifa said a little confused. _**"Then there's nothing really to concern our 20 year old son is there?" **_he said bluntly and put his head back on their pillow.

Riku Looked out at the moon now, he imagined what it would be like if it were shaped like a heart…like the fabled Kingdom Hearts…

He looked on the beach to see the waves crashing on the shore bellow, the wind blew on his face and his face and body was now cooled from the sweat before…

Tomorrow Sora had said that they had a new exploit for him to take part in , something he was sure would lift his mood. Riku wasn't sure, he was good for a joke, but Sora lived for them, and sometimes…over did them, still usually they were good enough to make Riku crack a grin which he did like, though he'd admit it to no one.

He looked at the stars again, looking for the rarity of a second shooting start, he saw nothing. He sighed and was about to go back to his bed when he saw a streak, he turned to see if it was a star and caught what was the last of one he was sure, as it faded into the blackness of the sky. Beautiful but short lived, like joy in his heart, he realized that was what he feared the most, saying goodbye…he hated saying goodbye the most, which was perhaps why he was afraid to love…he would always have to say good bye.

**"Just for once,…"** he said to no one. **"Just once…let it be…_new_." **He said. He went back to his bed and took off his robe he had only put on for the sake of the maid who had come in. He hung it on the bed post and slunk back into the covers, chest rising and falling as he tried to sleep.

And this time, he didn't dream of monsters…or battles gone wrong…or …or not…that either…this time he dreamt of…something …beautiful.

He couldn't tell…but he knew it was….even if he couldn't see it…it was gorgeous beyond recall…he tried to find it amidst the darkness, he kept seeing it like a flash of light in the corner of his eye, never catching it, but always so close.

Meanwhile outside the window a cloud moved in the way of the moon, and the open shape the cloud had in the middle…had Riku been still looking, would have made the moon seem like it was heart shaped from behind the clouds forms.


	5. Chapter 1 pt 5

Scene 4

Cloud awoke the next morning to see his wife brushing her hair in front of the mirror, he got up shirtless and went to her…she was sitting in night gown, black and velvety. Her hair looked more soft then even that though, he stroked it from behind. She turned to see her husband,

_"Cloud dear…" _she said. He hugged her as she stood to embrace him.

**"My lady Tifa…" **he said, **"Fairest of Heartulettes…."**

_"Nay thee lord I pray…" _she said teasingly holding her arms around his neck, _"For should be true that fairest maiden be in these lands to put me to shame you wouldst speak falsely…"_

**"Nay thee I say to you lady of great cheek…" **He said smirking and dipped her a bit…

**"For should I live a thousand life times over, no more beautiful to me would I find a maiden…"** he had his forehead rested on hers. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

He kissed her back, her hands sliding down his chest, suddenly there was a knock at their door. Cloud looked annoyed and Tifa giggled releasing her hold from Clouds neck. He propped her back up and announced, **"The lady and I are in council…"**

The nurse maids voice came from behind the door, "Your grace, the Lord Auron is wondering if he will be able to have a word with your son Sir Riku."

Cloud looked at Tifa returning to the bed,** "And why wouldn't simply speak with him at breakfast…?"**

She paused and then spoke up again, "He wasn't in his bed this morning sir, out the window he's gone…" Cloud rolled his eyes.** "That lad…" **he said shaking his head, he looked over at Tifa who was now bending to get her things out of her drawer.

**"We'll be out presently…" **Cloud said sighing, he heard feet patter away from their chambers, Tifa looked over her shoulder at her husband.

_"He gets his moodiness from you dear husband…" _she teased.

He smirked, as she turned back round to look through the draw she jumped up in a squeal as cloud spanked her while waking passed.

**Scene 5**

Court yard elsewhere in Hollow Bastian:

Riku did not feel like eating breakfast with the Lords and ladies of the Heartulette Court, he was surprisingly in a good mood that night previous, he didn't want that mood spoiled by a bunch of people questions as to how he was feeling or other matters that would only depress him again, for no other reason other than impartiality to simple day to day routines and rituals. He had vibrant new feeling, and he wanted to savor it, it wasn't often since the spurning of the Lady Kairi's choices that he'd had a merry sleep. Oh great, just thinking about her was again waging war inside him over his moods.

He passed by whispering in maze he walking along side the outside of, and slowed his pace to listen, he could hear Lady Aerith laughing, it wasn't because she was in her usual happy mood, something had especially impressed her. As he crept along the outer brush carefully and peered in through the entrance, he could see Aerith as he'd predicted walking at a very slow pace with a knight of the Heartulette table.

The hair style was unmistakable, it was Zack Fair. He'd long wished to woo the affections of the Lady Aerith, and often regaled her with tales of his and his fellow knight's adventures, and of course the usefulness of the charms she gave them from her Inn/shop. Aerith was renowned in the region for her kindness and gentleness, but also her sharp mind in conducing elixirs that aided much in battle and deceiving the enemy, or protecting one's self. Sir Fair had had his eye on her hand since he'd first bought an elixir from her.

Riku backed away from the entrance to the maze and nearly stepped on two little mice. _"HEY WATCH-IT!" _he heard a squeak.

He looked back to see Jack and Gus-gus the fat mouse putting their hands up and squinting their eyes shut ready to be tread upon.

He carefully, took his foot up out of the awkward positioning it was over the two mice, "Sorry…" he said in his low way.

_"Awww don't worry about it…"_ Jack said, "Yeah!" Gus-gus said quickly agreeing with his friend, _"We were just going to pick up my cousins Sara and sue!" _Conversation, just what Riku was attempting to avoid.

_"Yup!"_ Gus-gus finished for his friend, _"We has dates!" _another subject which Riku was hoping to avoid.

"Well I'll leave you too it…" he said flatly and went on his way. As he walked through more of the Garden, he could see atop the rose bushes cut in the shape of balloons, Bernard the plumber mouse, and his wife Bianca. "Oh Bernard…" Bianca was saying wrapping her arms around him gazing at the beautiful day. He comfortingly put his hand around her shoulder patting her back, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Was today dead-set in reminding him what he wanted to not think on? Today of all days when he had a fighting chance with a GOOD dream the night before?

**"Oh that I should forget to think…"** He said to himself…

By this he meant of course, of all the things he could forget to do that day, could he at least forget to think about his plight with the now forever forbidden Kairi?

Suddenly he heard a familiar annoyed and frustrated call, **"Hewoooo….Goofyyy, where are ya ya big palooka!"**

It was his mate Donald the Duck, what possible trouble could goofy have gotten them into…or trying to avoid by avoiding Donald, Donald was always keen on a good prank, and all at the unction of the jester hearted Knight, Sora. He was no scarce of a prank or some form of mischief to play. He could also see now that Donald did not have mischief in his eye, he was troubled, he shouldn't expect too much of a joyful ambush from the duck.

"I take it he's out with Sora thinking up some malice for the day what?…" Riku said from behind him.

**"WAGAHHAAHAK!" **Donald exclaimed, he turned around to see Riku leaning on one of the pillars of the nearby gazebo's his arms folded.

"Don do dat!" Donald said clutching his heart. Riku chuckled and walked over to the duck.

Donald waddled up to him disgruntled then saw something behind Riku and taking his hand and making his excited "WAGKGKGKGK" noise took him behind the cover of some tall bushes.

Riku went along with his friend and looked over the edge of the bushes at what or who they were avoiding the gaze of and saw Lady Daisy walk down some steps out of one of the Court houses.

Donald shrunk back at this. Riku glanced at the duck then back at the lady duck, she seemed a little annoyed, like she was waiting for someone to show up. Suddenly she saw Lady Stella and Lord Noctis from the Radiant Garden. She curtsied them, and they bowed to her in turn asking where the rest of the Heartulette Nobility was no doubt. She smiled politely up at them and lead them down the way she'd just come.

Riku looked back at his feathered companion, he didn't smirk, but his face didn't need to as he said

"I thought she was your pudding or something like that…"

Donald made a nervous quacking laugh,

"Well…she isn't exactly happy with meh!" He finally said wringing the hem of his vest.

Riku made a huffing noise and stood up, Donald made an effort to pull him back down, but only succeeded in being hoisted off the ground by hanging onto his coat and dragged from behind the bushes, to see that Daisy and her escort were gone.

"You aren't eating with the royal family Donald?" Riku asked. Donald looked sad, she said that she would get me a seat to eat with hor at tha Royal families table…I made a big mess'ov'et, now I'm cooked…"

Riku knew this meant that he'd boasted overly about his invite by Daisy who was indeed in service of the Prince, and had half the house of Heartulette hearing about it when it wasn't to be known she'd pulled such strings.

"Still your just…skipping the morning meal…" Riku observed.

It was true, it took something very serious for Donald to miss ANY meal of the day.

Donald just dragged his webbed feet, "Awwwwe" he said again, "Maybe I'll just skip bwakfust…"

Riku had now seen that Sir Fair and his lady of intent were out of the maze and walking through the park, he made his way swiftly towards it, with Donald rushing after him.

"HEY!" he exclaimed, "Wait for meeee!"

**Scene 6**

Castle Oblivion: Namine's chamber.

Namine awoke in a surprisingly good mood, she'd felt very depressed the night before for some reason. She couldn't draw anything, and it vexed her, she so loved drawing before going to bed.

But this time inspiration came directly from her dream, for she'd imagined running away, it was a silly dream she knew. Still, enough to be daring enough to think about… she drew quickly what she had dreamt sitting up now in her bed.

With a few pencil strokes she was done and held her work up to the light that now entered her room.

The picture was of a little figure, holding onto the hand of a bigger figure who was drawn much darker and much taller.

The little person she knew was her…and the person whose hand she was holding was…..her dream beau. She'd drawn him tall on purpose, she just liked it when people were noticeably tall, she'd secretly liked Axel once, even though she'd known he would NEVER want her back, he was way to …unpleasant for her, and that she was far to meek for him.

Vanitis was noticeably…normal, not the same, she could look up at him, but not have to do more than nod a fraction upwards and there, she met his eyes, nothing to really look up at, and plus, Vanitis looked DOWN on her, in a haughty way that even if she were his height made him seem like he was…above it all, and everybody…

She didn't like that, too much like her father, but to an extreme.

She heard a knocking at her door and knew who it was to be,_ "Come in Nurse Yuffie…" _she called putting her pictures hurriedly down.

Yuffie strided in holding towels to replaced the used ones the night before from her nightly shower.

"Ello miss Namine…" she said cheerily.

_"Hello nurse…"_ Namine said meekly. "Whatever's troubling you?" Nurse Yuffie said bouncing to her, hands behind her back.

Just because she bore the title nurse, did not mean of course she had to be old, the occupation of Nurse started as young as 14 sometimes, and she had just recently finished her ninja training and decided to take the rest of her study points as a nurse for the university so she could say on her resume she had worked for THE royal family of Nobodies in Castle Oblivion itself, when asked if she was competent as a personal guard.

"What be troubling you?" she said again in her perky mood. Namine looked her and smiled.

_"Marriage…" _she said disgustedly finally, and laid down again on her back on her pillow.

"Awwwww" Yuffie said clapping her hands together.

"Tis quite an honor miss…" she said attempting to be in good spirits for her.

Namine groaned, _"It's not one that I dream of…" _she said. Looking at the canopy of her bed with the Nobody crest on it, she finally looked back at her nurse.

The nurses expression was not as cheery, "Well me dear…" she said sitting on the bed. "An honor it still is…one you'll be proud to uphold…"

Namine returned her gaze to the canopy, "Now that's my mother you're talking nurse…." She said disappointed. Yuffie had to admit, her mistress had asked that she say something encouraging to the point of marriage, and she could not refuse her, was her duty.

_"It just seems like, I haven't chosen anything…." _She said. "Whatever do you mean?" Yuffie asked confused.

_"This room, what I wear, who I see, who I don't see, how long I can talk if I'm permitted to, who I spend the rest of my life with…"_

She shook her head, _"It just feels as if, I'm another land of Fathers, or a province, kept to be perfect in its shape in his iron hand, only to be given away to whom he views fit…"_

Yuffie looked a little sad. She could see that Namine had now turned on her stomach and hid hear head under her pillow while talking. She smiled "I remember when you were much smaller…" she said.  
"You used to hide like that…" she said noticing she was sticking her tush in the air a bit. She wacked it with one of her towels to make her exclaim in a half giggle, to make her reemerge from the bed sheets and pillows. "That's no way for a decent young lady to lay in a bed…" Yuffie scolded teasingly.

_"I don't like being on my back…."_ Namine said giggling as she came up out of the sheets. Yuffie hid her smile from seeing a double side to what Namine had just said.

**_"No wonder you don't fancy being married…"_** she murmered. _"What doth that mean nurse?"_ Namine asked sitting up, putting her hands on her lap.

"Nothing dear nothing…." Yuffie said turning and hiding even more of a smile and a smirk.

She put the towels away completely then walked over to Namine's bed side, "Enough talk of that, let's see what you've made for me today…" she said smiling at the pictures strewn around the bed.

Many were old ones she just kept, others, well most others, were blank. Sticking out though, was Namine's Dream man picture. Yuffie quickly singled that one out.

"And who be this…" she said cutely pretending she was catching Namine in something fiendish.

Namine blushed a little, _"A doodle…"_ she said again, _"Of something I dreamt…" _she smiled at her, but had a smile of knowing more to this.

"And…" Yuffie said relentlessly, "And…." Namine said hoping to go on from there, but saw that Yuffie would not let this go.

_"We were….sort of…"_ she didn't need to finish it. "I see a man holding YOUR hand by the looks of it…" Yuffie said looking it over, "Nice design on his shoulders." Namine peeked from behind her fingers which were covering the eye portion of her face.

"Now this chap of white hair…" Yuffie started. Namine interrupted her excited, _"Silver!"_ she said.  
"Silver hair then…He exists in your mind…in your imagination." She went on.

Namine nodded at first, Yuffie continued, "Now would you…hold council with him…? Having never met or heard of him before?"

Namine admitted, in her dreams she liked the idea of a new, dazzling person coming to wisk her away from this life of hers, make her feel new, alive…but more the fact of somebody taking her away from there.

_"I don't know…"_ Namine said, "It was just a dream…" Yuffie sat closer.

"Silly, Dreams come in so many shapes and sizes, and so do prince charmings, alright let's admit it, as cute as he is, Vanitis wouldn't make the prefect husband…"

Namine smirked, "_I've admitted it in the 3rd degree already."_

Yuffie laughed too, "BUT at this ball they're throwing there'll be Struggle players, jocks…tall jocks…ones that surely aren't as…full of themselves as Vanitis."

Namine looked at Yuffie, _"Nurse….they're STRUGGLE players…8 out of 10 of them are jerks…" _Yuffie admitted that they were known for being full of themselves, but not all, which she elected next.

"But not all…" she said hurriedly, "There are SOME good ones, you know it…"

Namine shrugged, _"If so, I haven't met them…"_ Yuffie caught her, "You haven't met the beau in your dream either…but you wish for him."

Namine sighed, "Alright alright…I'll try to…make my dreams a little less fantastic…"

Yuffie put a hand on her shoulder, "I never said that did I now? I just meant, don't limit your prince charming to your fantasies, accept that he may be hiding behind one of the hoods of a Guard, or a Knight, or even a commoner.

_"Father would disapprove a commoner…" _Namine said. Yuffie smiled, "Aye but I'm not sure that'd detain you…"

Namine grinned, _"Thank you Nurse…." _She said hugging her.

**Scene 7**

Riku went on through the maze knowing Donald would lose him soon or later, he could hear him, ever step he took he seemed to be making some sort of noise or quack.

**"Awwww phooey!"** He finally heard, "I'll catch you later…." And hard the footsteps web off in the direction of the exit. He continued walking, then he came to a bench of stone, he sat at it and just closed his eyes.

As he did he thought about what he'd dreamt about. He was in…the dark again, the dark mind you, not to be confused for dark-ness…two very different things. And he could barely see his hand in front of his face, like he had in so many other dreams. Only this time, instead of feeling the wallow of despair, he saw something in the corner of his eye, it was the glimmer of something, it was light. Not light as in mere light in the darkness, this light was…different, same as the Darkness is different from common noun of darkness, this light was…the polar opposite of the darkness he feared, that he dreaded, detested, was ashamed of. Never had he in a dream even felt a hint of what it was like to feel something so different, it was like someone who is out in the cold, and can feel in the air that it's not AS cold in a certain area as they get closer to it until they can actually feel its heat.

Riku sprang up in his dream and ran as best he could towards this new feeling, this new sensation, this new…freedom, that was strong enough to defy the darkness. The light he saw looked distant, but as he neared he saw it was simply small, for now it was grow before his eyes, as soon as it reached the size of his own head, he heard a light giggle and it zoomed off like a pixie from a story of peter pan. That giggle was…the most magical musical sound he ever heard, he was now more transfixed in finding out what was at the middle of that light, chasing it as best he could, although it was more like he was swimming through mid air rather than walking.

He seemed to follow the glow for ages until finally, right when he thought he'd lost it behind something, he turned the corner it had, and saw a door, a large white door with stained glass windows to the inside near the top, he could hear the giggling inside.

That's when he'd woken up, Suddenly Riku was interrupted from his memories of the dream before by a metal blade or tip of a blunt object pressing against his back through the bushes behind him, he shut his eyes and in a flash of movement, planting his feet on the ground firmly, kicked off of them into a back flip, whipping out his Soul Eater blade, not his primary weapon, he didn't want to use that unless he knew he would need it. He hacked through the bushes of the maze in mid flip, landing on the other side, bringing the keyblade down in the direction of whoever his attackers shoulder was, it met with a clang against a keyblade of their own. The person was in an org coat, and Riku spun out of the blade lock preparing to take out his secondary weapon.

The keyblader spoke out putting his blade and hand up in a motion suggesting Riku backing up, **"HEY HEY!" **he heard a familiar voice say,

Riku stopped mid attack and let his other hand allow his other weapon to fade back into nothingness.

**"Sora?"** Riku said confused and angry. Sora took of his hood laughing now, revealing his spikey brown hair, his key blade faded away in his hand as he slapped his knee.

"You should have seen the look on your face…" he said laughing. Riku growled and raised his hand to bash him across the face with his fist. Sora put his hands up,

"Easy easy!" he yelled still smiling, "It was only a joke…"

Riku glared, "Sora…what were you thinking, didn't you know I could've…." His face resembled his confused one.

"Wait…why are you in organization Nobody robes?" Sora smiled at him as if he'd gotten an answer right on a game show and pointed triumphantly in the sky.

"Ah ha! Glad you noticed slow poke!" he said, "I pinched these off a supply wagon taking Nobody apparel to the local washery…"

Riku shook his head and made his other blade vanish into mid air,

"You bone head, only you would nick the coat of a Nobody guard for kicks…I mean all that trouble and for a coat?"

Sora looked Wiley, never a good sign.

"Not coat, coats', plural."

Riku rolled his eyes, "coat'S then…"

Sora narrowed his eyes smiling. "And don't worry…the nicking them wasn't where I'm getting my kicks…"

He pulled out from behind his back, a piece of paper about 2 feet in length, rolled up into a scroll with org symbols on the outer side in a large watermark.

Riku just stared at them, "What are these.." Sora looked disappointed that he'd guessed it was to pieces of paper rolled into one scroll, as if he'd ruined a surprise.

"Goofy and I got em this morning, he didn't want to but I made him…we figured you need something invigorating, something to boil your blood…"

Riku cocked is head at Sora, "As in more than your boiling it now with these stupid games?"

Sora chuckled, "Yeah more than that…" He handed one to Riku.

"Honored Nobody and or lady…" he skimmed. "You are cordially invited to…"

"Do you JEST?" Riku said cutting himself off from reading anymore. "You really want us to go RIGHT into Nobody territory…and just-"

Sora put a finger up interrupting him,

"AH! But its midground area…they'd have no call to trifle with us for being there…" Sora said cheekily.

Riku pushed the paper back at Sora's chest, "Forget it…" Sora held the paper and followed him.

"Awww Riku come on , you know you'd love it! Even Donald and Goofy are in on it!"

Riku glared, "Even if it IS on mid ground, there's no way some Nobody guard is going to let us in – "

Sora got in front of him, "Smell me…" he said. Riku looked at him like he was insane…well more so then usual.

"Are you out of your mind man?" Riku asked. Sora just folded his arms, "Come on…we all know you have that sixth sense about stuff, what do I smell like to you, you saw we all have scents to you."

Riku groaned and realized in his inhaling he was STILL smelling the odor, or to be just the potent smell of Nothingness…that was it, the strange familiar scent that he could usually peg Sora with at a mile away didn't even get through the cloak.

Sora smirked , "Goof y thought of it…see he figured, if Nobody's cloaks are like them….nothing, and their smell is like….like an anti-smell, its gotta be like a vacuum, consuming all other smells that'r given off Right?."

Riku looked at Sora impressed, "Wow your grasping anti-matter, didn't think your head was able to contain how to count."

Sora disregarded the comment not cause he was insulted, but because his mind was on something, and it was something fun…only that and sea salt ice cream could make him like that…

"So…why don't you, me and goofy…you know…"

Riku looked at Sora like he was crazy again, "It'll never work…" he said.

Sora read the rest aloud "By invitation of Lord Mar-lame-ia of Nobody family…" he began.

"You…" -showed him the Nobody symbol for anonymous number, "Are welcome to join in the celebration of our triumphant Struggle tournament victory, at the Naught Ball."

Sora giggled, "Not-ball…wow these nobodies take everything anti-everything seirou- OH come on!...dont tell me your not curious….besides…its mid town….other girls…maybe not Nobody or Heartulette but hey...girls are still girls…"

Riku's annoyed expression turned serious… "No…" he said and began to walk off again.

Sora rolled his eyes and ran in front of him again, cart-wheeling next to him before doing so.

"Look wait wait wait…-sigh- Listen I heard you talking once….on the balcony…"

Riku stopped,

"And, I remember how you were asking the powers that be, if it could be different….just that one night, if life wasn't predictable enough to enjoy that it wasn't…or that it wouldn't be late in its usual dependability of ruining your best moments, just one night…you'd be…less like you are."

Riku just looked at him, shocked his friend had remembered what he said word for word, not only because he had a spacious attention span but because…he remembered what "Mattered" to Riku.

"Well…" Sora continued, "This is something to shake things up…otherwise you'll just stay in your room to escape from those boring lords'n ladies until your folks make you go out and talk to them, or try to set you up. And wouldn't it be funny if you met someone that defied ALL your logic, and all your assumptions about love, there at the Not ball?"

Riku looked past him, "Nauaght..ball…" he corrected, "And anyway, we both know about the odds against that."

Sora had that "I got you" look in his face, "The reason your more down in the dumps than usual, is cause you already met someone who defied that logic…only now she's aligned with it, cause she made a dumb choice…well…what if you meet someone JUST as logic defying and they choose RIGHT?"

Riku chuckled, "If she chose right, she'd stay clear of me…" Sora threw his hands up in the air.

"FINE! Wrong then, the point is, it'd be something new, an alternative, and isn't that what you wanted anyway?..."

It wasn't that Sora's argument made sense, it did and it annoyed him, it wasn't even that he would enjoy pulling a stunt on the Nobody's and them not even know about it till they left. It was that Sora had of all the crazy things he did, gotten to Riku in a way he didn't even expect his parents too…

Riku smiled, "Well…where's MY costume then…?" Sora's eyes lit up. "I told you I could convince him!" Sora yelled over his shoulder.

Suddenly Goofy and Donald appeared out from behind a wall of the maze. Riku looked at them all,

"Really…you were all in on this?" he said shaking his head and trying not to chuckle.

Donald laughed in his duck way,

"AWWWWWWW, we figured you'd say yes if we all didn't hound ja…" Donald said.

Goofy spoke up holding up a finger, "But…don-old….that's what I say-yed we should do…"

Donald made a lot of noise attempting to drown out it was Goofy's idea rather than his, "Awwwwwwwwww put'a sock in et!"

Sora cracked up at the two of them, then noticed Riku smirk.

"What?" Sora said, "We finally get ya to laugh?" Riku smiled and reached over pulling Sora's hood inside out.

"Hey!" Sora said, "Whatcha doing?" Riku read a tag, "Property of # 12…Xion….why'd you get this one Sora?"

Sora looked confused but still had a light grin.

"It was the only one that fit me…" he said, I called first dibs cause I was the one who pinched them. His smile faded when he saw Riku's smirk grow all the larger.

"What…." He said realizing that something was off.

"Nothing…"Riku said leaving the maze, "Only that Xion is a girl's name…"

Sora's eyes grew and his smile disappeared. Donald and Goofy fell out laughing and trying miserably to muffle their laughter with their hands.

"Hey! No it isn't! Right? GUYS!" Sora said distraught.

"Ha ha ha!" Donald said, "Your wearing a girls hood!" HA ha hA ha ha!

Goofy smiled, "Ah-hyuck, way to pick first dibs Sor-ah…a-hyuck-hahahahaha HUL!"


	6. Chapter 1 pt 6

**Scene 8**

Hayner arrived in front of the court yard of the Great Hall of Naught, he looked at the clock in the distance of Twilight Town and squinted his eyes. 6:00, on the dot, so he wasn't late…unless she was one of those sorts who were fashionably late…or early…oh gosh maybe he missed her oh no!

He saw several people enter the Hall, among them: Sir Snow and Lady Lighting, they weren't boy friend or girlfriend, but there was much a rumor about it for the sake of conversation that the two Knights often took overly long on purpose when they were on missions.

After them was an agent of the Prince, Lord Auron, an impartial knight. Many were from mid-street, neither Heartulette nor Nobody, anyone who was Nobody was either already there from living so close, or not there yet for living too far.

**"Um…hi?"** came a familiar voice, he turned around to see Ollette in an Orange and white dress. The side of the hem of her dress was higher then left side, showing her shin a little, there was shawl on her shoulders that looked handmade, and she had earrings that set off her eyes unimaginably. He just stood in stared, her hair was let down more than it usually was…almost touching her shoulders. He gulped.

**"Hi…" **she said again smiling. Wow…had really cleaned up, she hadn't realized till now what a cutie he was. He wore a tux, or at least the coat jacket of one over a button down white tux shirt, no tie, he had a white scarf around his neck, and his belt buckle had the crest of the Nobody family on it. His smile was….nervous and…what she was guessing was total awe…at her….which made her blush incredibly.

**"Hello…"** he said back. **"I uh…."** He said hurriedly, **"Got you these…"** he presented a bunch of flowers in his hand.

She took them, **"They look wonderful…"** she said grinning broadly, **"Yeah you do…I mean they do…"** Hayner said fumbling.

Olette bit her lip hearing that smiling to herself from behind the flowers. **"Um…."** He said scratching his neck for a little bit.

**"Shall we?"** he asked extending his arm to her, she grinned at him holding his arm. **"Please…"** she said smiling back.

* * *

Inside all was a buzz, there were crystal and glass fixtures of different creatures and historical figures, fountains, and grand chandeliers hanging from the broad high ceiling.

Demyx(That's me again ^_^ ) was by the water fountain making the water dance on the surface of the water as if the water sprites were ice skaters. The children cheered.

Axel was coming downstairs, he looked at the throngs of guests, rolled his eyes and marched back up the steps. Luxord put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Oh come now…"** he chided merrily.

**"I've only convinced you venture down but 5 step's, make another 11 and you shall be amongst them, do not turn back now…"**

Axel gruffed his shoulder out of his hand with a jerk, **"I SEEK no merriment brother…"** he said coldly. **"Only to be about our true business of finding the villains responsible for the uproar the day before…"**

Luxord chuckled to himself,

**"Your mind is on the boy faced Knight who bested you is it not?"** he smirked, he was shoved against the wall by Axels long arm no sooner had he finished.

**"He did NOT best me…"** Axel growled. **"Of course not brother…"** Luxord said with a laugh,

**"He will have his day…."** Axel said with a hiss looking to the side, **"And when he does, I will have his a-cursed keyblades above my wall hanging by a carpenters nail…got it memorized?"**

Luxord nodded putting his hands up and was let go of, **"What of the ladies…."** He said smirking.

Axel looked indifferent folding his arms, **"I've no time for them…"** he said.

Luxord laughed, **"Don't be daft man…."** Axel couldn't help but smirk a bit at his fellow guard.

**"What creature has no time for company…especially so rich a company as this?..."** he motioned to the crowd among which were very…eye catching beauties.

**"To many a maid would throw themselves at your feet, or rather _upon_ you for the galliant battles you have emerged the Victor from. The word of the battle in Mid-town of Twilight town puts a pin in it at best…You won't be able to sneer in any direction without seeing a maid who would sooner give up their shawl then miss an evening with the mighty Axel…"**

Axel grinned, **"The search doth grow tiresome…"** he said thoughtfully. Luxord smirked, **"Tis a pity, find a woman that will take your mind off of such unwanten affairs…leave fighting for the light of day where better it will show in the eyes of onlookers and chroniclers."**

Axel said, **"Bah…."** Then folded his arms once more, **"Night be a grander time then this to fell a Heartulette, for if night be a time to breath and morning too, and if my soul does wish malice on their house as it were breath in my lungs, so is too…a time to fight likened to a time to breath."**

Some of the ladies bellow saw Axel glaring out over the crowd and fawned, blushing deep red, fanning themselve with their fans or batting their eyes at him.

Luxord through his hands in the air, **"Oh that I had thy fame brother…"** he said going down the stairs.

Axel laughed, **"I'll be down presently brother…and to answer you, if you had my fame and noteworthy hood you'd tarnish it before the day was run…"**

**

* * *

**

Bellow everyone was hustling about, socializing and congregating, unaware of the surprise guests who had slipped in by another entrance.

**"This was a stupid Idea…."** Riku said.

He fixed his hood and zipper on his robe.

Goofy protested, **"Well come on Riku…."**

Donald agreed, **"Yaaaaaah You've come this Fah."**

**"No turning back now…"** Goofy finished for him.

Riku groaned, **"Wont they ask about…."** He pointed to his blindfolded eyes.

Sora patted his back **"Don't make such a big deal…if anyone asks say you need it cause….."**

Riku looked at Sora, **"Cause of what?"**

Goofy spoke up now, **"Uhhhhhhh…..because you had an accident and you need it for your eyes until they can get used to being normal…"**

Donald grinned from under his Nobody hood, **"Yeaaahhhhhhh!"** he quaked, **"Like in Battol or some'tin."**

Riku sighed, **"I can't believe you reeled m into this…again…."** Riku pushed him even further in the room, **"Come on!"** he said eagerly, **"Don't ruin this…your here now…now we see how many people we can talk to and socialize with before they realize anything…then we'll leave."**

Goofy raised a finger, **"Besides, since this is an event for all peoples, we aren't TECHNICALY bared from it…"**

**"SHHHHHHHH" **Donald said putting his feathery finger to his lips,** "Everyone else doesn't need to hear it too…"**

**"Yeah!"** Sora put in, **"We haven't even started yet..it'd be really lame if you gave us away before we did."**

Riku grumbled.

**"We have every right to be here too…" **Sora said, **"We just aren't welcome…"** he added smirking.

**"This makes the situation better?"** Riku said cocking his head in Sora's direction.

**"The Prince is here…"** Sora said gesturing to the flag of the Princes large eared head in the middle of a crown.

**"And as such no act of Violence will pass his visage."** Sora said as a matter of factly. **"No one of our lineage would wish to set foot at this event…"**

**"Except us…"** Riku said un-amused.

**"Yes…"** Sora said, **"BUT, where would the glory be for the Nobody's then…if in we Heartulate naives, interloped their event for the whole eve unnoticed, dancing with their maidens…drinking their wine, toasting their toasts, and after taking of their hospitality revealed ourselves? Why we would be wined and dined by our foe…consider it compensation for the Struggle tournament."**

Riku grinned a bit.

Sora laughed and beat Riku on the back with his gloved palm, **"Come on Riku!"** he said triumphantly… **"Mingle and dance…be merry, for better then will be our slap in the face to them…"**

* * *

On the other side of the room, Namine was being ushered out by her nurse maid Yuffie. **"Oh nurse…"** she complained. **"You look lovely…."** Her nurse chided. It was true…all things being equal she was stunning.

She had on a white shimmering gown, one that went passed her knees, going down in a spiral so one of the knees nearly showed, the designs on it were that of a white rose, mixed with the designs of the Nobody symbol that made it look like it were the leaves of rose, or the veins on the leaves. On her shoulders was a see through glass toned shawl that that wrapped around her bare shoulders and arms, sparkling like crystal. On her finger she wore one of her mother's rings, and she had actually decided to let her hair grow a little so it actually could curl down enough to go past her shoulder on one side. The shawl sparkled whenever she turned or moved, as did her ring. She was radiant, and currently out of view of the crowd underneath the stairs.

**"Don't you fret…"** Yuffie chided, **"You look stunning enough to catch the eye of any lad were he a brain worth his life."**

Namine wrung her hands, she didn't want to go.

Namine had promised she would be hospitable but…even though she liked conversation…she didn't like having it with….mama and papa's particular friends.

But as she ventured out further to get that of a better view of the ball room she saw that…there was not simply the Nobody "nobility" in the area, but also commoners, even mid-town citizens.

A smile danced across her lips gaily.

**"Oh nurse!"** she said happily. **"I won't have to be confined to dancing with whoever is selected for me?"**

Yuffie nodded pushing her forwards more.

**"Your father doth not know of it yet, I suggest you inter-sociate with who you will while you may do so unnoticed."**

She smiled at her nurse and hurried out, Yuffie immediately stood at attention as she saw the lady of the house, Larxene enter the room.

She surveyed the scene coldly as was her way, her dress was shimmering black, and a gown cupping the shape of her hips, with a slit down the side of it showing a bit of her thigh, and heeled shoes. Her hair was done up in a way that made it look like a crown upon her head of gold, wrapping around with gems in it like stones incrusted in said crown.  
The earrings hanging from her ears were in the shape of lightning bolts, and sparkled like such in the light that caught them. She was obviously only poking her nose out to see who had come and who had not.  
She would address the crowds later on, with her husband at her side, making a grand appearance to fit her vanity…and her husband's both.

**"Nurse…"** she beckoned flatly,

Yuffie hurried to her master.

**"Where is my daughter…"** she said more of a statement then a question. **"I did not see her in her dressing quarters…she refused to leave, yet I do not see her amongst the crowd."**

Yuffie spoke up, **"Permission to speak madam…"** she said sweetly, **"But she did enter onto the dance floor but a minute ago…"**

**"_YOU_ convinced the girl?..."** Larxene said with almost insulting shock in it.

Yuffie nodded.

**"Humph…."** She said in her usual way, **"Well see to it your made useful throughout the rest of the night…"** she said.

Yuffie nodded.

She was going to turn and go were it not for Larxene not being finished.

**"Does our daughter know of the arrangements of tonight?..."** she said.

Yuffie stopped, **"Um…."** She said. Before Larxene could retort with _"what daft answer is UM.."_ she spoke up.

**"She is delvely aware, and I'm sure that Lord Siax will keep her abreast of things and he is about, and I'm sure has sensed her by now amongst the crowd.**

**"Hmmmm"** Larxen said folding her arms, her long black gloves, made of the same material as her dress left only her shoulders bare.

**"Well let the cross faced man know that I expect not but the best for tonight….and I expect more from our daughter, she IS to dance…and she is to be of mind of finding a suitable husband."**

Yuffie nodded graciously, **"Of course your highness."** She said with a grin.

**"I wouldn't worry about her resolve to dance though…"** she said with wishful thinking behind it, **"She seemed of good spirit whenst I talked to her…"**

Larxen turned her head, **"Good…."**

**"Otherwise it will be that Droll Vanitas for her husband if she keep up this stalemate of match making…"**

* * *

Riku had put his hood on as did the rest of his friends and made their way into the middle of crowd, it was now or never.

Sora spoke up, **"Uh is it me or has that guy stared at us the moment we walked over to this part of the hall?"** Riku turned his head to see a large Nobody with his hood off among the many like him who had theirs on.

His chin was square as was his jaw, and looked as if he could crack a safe with it. His stare was intense, and was augmented by his flash of orange brown hair that went up like spires of mountains from his head, short but spiky.

Riku could sense all of this without having to remove his blind fold, seeing with the mind and heart was a knowledge vastly mastered by Riku in class.

The only purpose of it here was to hide his eyes for those who could see his heart by viewing his eyes, to those specially trained they could determine by your eyes who you were. It also kept his less then…desirable side in check….although there was little temptation of it here….still it was best to be prepared.

The man stood from the bench he was leaning on, and walked over to them, they could see he was towering now, a giant of a man, both in width and height, muscular, and rough as flint. He was looking at them with a look they could not discern, and Donald did what best he could to keep from quivering from the giddiness of being found out.

The Nobody kept walking towards them, and Sora and Riku stood their ground, Sora had his hood well over his face, acting as much as he could under pressure like a nobody would. Riku on the other hand was surprisingly quite normal in his delivery as if he weren't even trying, looking back at the man…

**"No fair…"** Sora thought, **"he gets a blind fold so he doesn't have to hold it together while making eye contact…"**

The man continued an mid step had a change in expression that was somehow less….intimidating. He walked right passed them as a nobody put their arm around the large mans back embracing him saying, **"Lexeaus!"**

Sora breathed much easier and hurried along the floor with his group, looking up at Riku he asked, **"What was that?"**

Riku looked down at his friend.

**"He was a warrior…."** Riku said. **"The fact he was called Silent hero just now, which is what Lexeaus means, is proof of it…"**

Goofy scratched his head keeping his hood on, **"Gawsh Riku…what's at mean?"**

**"Yeahhh"** Donald said putting his hands on his sides.

**"It's an unspoken code between warriors…"** Riku said, **"Recognizing another warrior from ones era has an element of respect to it, to where if one does not wish to speak, they have the dignity not to engage them. Not many use it…but people of his generation do…during the Conjuring Wars…"**

**"But Riku…."** Goofy said, **"You weren't in those…."** He said.

**"No…"** Riku said… **"Not those specific ones…."** Sora took his arm and guided him down the hall.

**"Let's split up you guys…we're gonna be suspicious all bunched together…"** He said hurridly, Donald and Goofy nodded and continued their own ways in opposite directions.

Riku looked at Sora, **"Thanks…"** he said.

Sora chuckled, **"A thank you…"** he scoffed, **"How does that feel to say?"**

Riku smiled at him then went his way through the crowd. Sora chuckled again and saw some Nobody lads his age and decided to see if he could fool them into thinking he had graduated from Nobody school.

Riku walked through the crowd of people, so far no one had picked up on him being Heartulatte, which was comforting to an extent.

He had to confess, this whole event did have an element of a rush to it. Sora may have actually known what he was talking about…as crazy as that seemed to say. He'd also have to remember to thank him in another favor averting Goofy and Donald way when they'd asked about his….well that was over now…

**"EXCUSE ME!"** someone said, bumping into him. Riku turned to see and catch a Nobody in a white Tux hunched over a little on his cane for support. He had fallen when he'd bumped into him by mistake.

The man had an annoyed face of one who was to proud to admit he wasn't looking where he was going anymore then Riku had, and the goal of this affair was to remain unbeknownst so he'd apologize and move on.

The man had long blonde hair and bug-eyed blue eyes, with a scowl on his face that matched his annoying voice.

**"Of all the insolence…."** He said huffily. **"It's not enough I'm a higher rank in the Org then you….trust me I know my betters and you sir fall far from them…"** he said dusting himself off to support himself by cane quickly afterwards.

This attention caught Sora's eye and he recognized him as the Nobody with the ice shield he had nearly felled in the street the day before. Apparently the beating he'd given him had resorted the Nobody to having to use a cane to walk, he felt very satisfied with himself.

**"I caution you to watch where you go next time…"** he said looking at Riku, who kept his nobody hood at a reasonable length over his blind fold to resemble shadow.

Riku nodded, **"My mistake…."** He said backing away. The man glared at him with a look of , _"Yes you better be sorry_, then fell again on some water that was on the floor.

**"What the devil?"** he said exclaiming in surprise. Suddenly a water sprite walked over him dancing in the puddle he had fallen in and the man clawed and covered his face growling.

**"Get those revolting things away from me before I freeze the fountain solid!"** He spat.

The sorry voice of Demyx called over from where the puddle was flowing from as it now retracted, **"Sorry Vexen…."**

Sora couldn't help but laugh, so did the other Nobody boys, which made him feel more free in doing so.

Had he been more alert however, he'd of seen Siax, number 2 to Marluxia eyeing him suspiciously then continue on.

Riku saw this and made a paint to keep his eyes out for him the rest of the night, it wouldn't be hard for his head of slate hair and X across his face.

Axel was now among the crowd, he was in his dark Orginization cloak and hood, but the bottom portion wasn't zipped all the way down to reveal his dark black pants with a royal red line going down the sides signifying his military status. Beneath his cloak which was also partially unzipped at the top, he was wearing a deep red vest with dark lines going diagonally down. He had had a top hat but he had misplaced it, and honestly didn't care who called him on his breach of fashion.

To Luxord's prediction, he was immediately flooded by women folk of Twilight Town. He smiled at his attention but found no one to his particular fancy.

Finally his eyes fell upon Nobody maid, who he could tell was a knight by how she carried herself. Her hair was bright blue, as was her dress which was darker blue and nearly back as it went down to the floor, the dress showed some of her leg as it went up. She was talking with Siax, he was in his normal orginization uniform of dark robe and hood, but his robe was zipped down enough like Axel's to reveal his light blue and indigo soldiers vest, with a yellow cresent moon embroidered in it. So...this was the famed Axauq that he had heard Siax was courting, she was as lovely as he'd heard. He smiled to himself and sauntered over.

**"So you got reeled into this event to huh?"** he leaned on the counter of the bar she was leaning on herself with her date.

Siax closed his eyes stiffling a groan, but Axaug smiled to herself, **"Unfortunately…"** she said.

He grinned again, **"Siax, we're at a party I'm told, introduce me to your esscort..."** he said ordering a drink by waving his hand to the barman.

Siax sighed and stood, **"Axel...meet, Lady Aqua, or Axauq...as she is presently dignfied."** He said.

Axel smiled at the two, **"A mid-Town girl...well well...I wasn't awaire your gaze was so broad brother..." **

This was rude Axel knew, but he was painfully candid as a rule, everyone knew this. Aqua, or Axauq seemed to be taking it in a surprisingly good mood, very calm and...over ally unintrested, which was probobly the traits Siax saw most attractive in her.

**"And yours seem to be limited to...duels?"** she mused looking at the painting behind the bar.

Axel put his glass down, **"Nay to that me lady...Mine are limited WINNING duels..."**

Siax spoke up, **"And ruining other peoples evenings...when you've nothing else to do or fight..." **

Axel smiled, getting a reaction out of the old stiff, which was strictly what he was hoping to get, **"I merely wished to be better aquainted with your mystery rose..."** he said bowing and kissed her hand, **"Evening..."** he said turning to leave. Aqua's hand felt dead and limp in his as he kissed it and flopped back on the bar table just as promptly and nodded in an overly polite as he left.

She cavalierly raised her own glass of blue liquid and toasted Axel's.

Axel was now in better spirits and returned to the throngs of the crowd, mostly girls who immediatly conversed upon him, he was smiling this time and did not shut them down.

Luxord saw this interaction and laughed out loudly, the girls who he had been entertaining with magic tricks also laughed with him.

Zexion walked by, still in Nobody apparel of a robe and hood, though the hood was down. Luxord called out to him as he passed.

**"Aye you!"** he said, Zexion kept walking, **"You owe me brother…"** he said. Zexion simply spoke as he walked, **"I owe you Nothing Luxord…"**

Luxord stood from the sofa he had been sitting on with the maidens and beckoned his comrade

**"Now here…" **he said scoldingly in jest,** "If ye be sorry you lost our bet then say so brother…"**

Zexion stopped to turn around, **"Firstly…"** he said flatly, **"No such bet was made…saying _"I bet you Axel will catch a maid before the dance has begun_ does NOT mean that we had a bargain, I did not agree to said bet, only endured your rambling as I've come accustomed to till you make conversation of substance."**

The ladies _"Oooooooh'd_ at Zexions retort and Luxord brushed it off, **"Pah…"** he said, **"Yet I see you standing without someone to court…"**

Zexion rolled his eyes in the same motion of turning his head. One of the ladies patted Luxords' shoulder,

**"Now Luxy…"** she said, **"Don't be cruel to the lad….he'll have a woman about his arm before the nights through…his hair and quite manner forbid any of the otherwise from happening…"**

Suddenly a girl, who looked to be nurse by her dress and manner came up to Zexion, **"Do you mind if you would court me in the dance…?"**

She pleaded, **"You see…I do not want the lady of the house fussing at me about nothing the whole evening, and I would not be much bother…"** she said taking his arm prematurely.

Zexion sighed but did not refuse the nurse, **"Stay to your promise and do not trouble me…"** he said and walked with her.

Luxord just looked dumb founded as the girl that had spoken to him patted his chest again, **"There you see?"** she said. **"I believe YOU owe ME now good sir…"**

* * *

Siax strode down the hall of the ball room, overlooking the guests. Aqua had decided to leave early and did not require to be led to the door, besides his duties were needed now. He had smelled a Heartulette, at least two…there was no specific law forbading them from attending, but since it was a Victory Ball for the Nobody's over the Struggle tournament, it was bad taste for any Heartulette to his or her face.

Normally this would not have dissuaded Siax from ordering the imposters out, however being pulled aside by an agent of the Prince, especially when that agent was Sepiroth himself, stating that the Prince wished the night to be hospitable? That was a whole new matter entirely. Despite the objections of his direct master Marluxia, it was over ruled by a request from the Prince of the realm. And…as he studied these..4 Heartulettes…he was able to ascertain from the ones he had sensed, that they were not for foul intent. They had not stirred up trouble….nor had they sabotaged anything, in fact he'd seen the taller one help Vexen up, as well as politely address himself to some Nobody and mid-town maidens that had fancied him.

He had not acted roguishly, but in fact had disregarded their advances with the height of etiquette, if this continued to be the status quo, he would not disrupt it so soon before the dancing started, such a uproar would most likely give the Heartulettes that did desire disgrace on the party what they wanted.

Unfortunately he saw Zexion sniffing the air, if he had sensed them so soon, it would be no time at all before Zexion identified them, he had to keep the affair in due order, especially if hot heads likened to Xibar, Axel, or Siefer. He saw Zexion look at him with a look of "what should I do?..." Siax just shook his head. Zexion frowned then looked back at the blind folded Heartulette and continued on with the nurse that was about his arm.

Siax suddenly got that sinking feeling in his gut and looked over at Axel at the bar, he had seen Zexions tell face, and had looked in the direction of the two hooded Heartulettes, one looking like a duck, the other tall and lumbering.

Siax appeared next to Axel quickly, the black and purple fog died off of him from teleporting and put his hand on his shoulder.

Axel had already phased from his party attire to that of his Nobody robe and was about to make flames erupt on his finger tips.

**"Axel…stay yourself.."** Siax warned, Axel turned glaring with green burning eyes, **"He is a Heartulette!..."** he glared, **"Him and his posse are a stench in the air of this house!"** he all but roared, but thankfully kept his voice normal to the point that those who were not directly near them could not hear.

Siax clamped his hand the harder on his arm him saying, **"Thus far he hath made no disruption to the party…nor does my foresight tell of any malice in his intent."**

Axel attempted shaking him off with his shoulder but could not against the iron grip of Siax, the moon above was feeding him to much strength through the windows on top of the already incredible strength he had already.

**"I have no stomach for this party…"** Axel spat,** "If no recompense can be made for the affront the Heartulettes made against or kin…I've no place here…"**

Siax shrugged, **"If by leaving you spare the dignity of this event…then serve your lord well knight…"** he said.

Axel finally did shake Siax's grip away, although Siax was ready to release him anyway. **"If I return to see his face…"** Axel threatened.

**"The head on which it covers will not be joined with his body any longer…"** He stormed outside into the night and the crowds parted for him to do so...a few ladie sof the court followed him out, then silence.

And not a moment too soon, for Xaldin had no stepped onto the balcony above the attendants, he tapped his spear upon the marble of the balcony, and his call echoed in the ball room.

**"Hear yee…"** he said, in a calm but loud voice that reverberated till everyone in the room turned to glance up at him.

**"The hosts and gracious masters of the nights' events…and owner of the victorious Nobody struggle team…"** he started. **"Lord and Lady Nobody….Marluxia and his bride Larxene…."**

The two large doors opened and walking up to the balcony, and then down the stairs leading from them, were Lord and Lady Nobody. Larxene was in the black silky dress she had been in before, only now she had a black flowing cape, with a water mark of the Nobody crest on it.

Lord Nobody was in what looked like his usual Nobody hood, only it was augmented with bits of magenta, and red throughout its design in the patterns of the Nobody crest, his hood was off and his long pinkish hair was let down over his shoulders and behind his back. Flower pedals fell and disappeared from his back as he walked arm and arm with his wife.

Everyone clapped, Xaldin continued as they reached the floor.

**"And…your gracious and magnanimous Majasty…."** He backed away from the balcony.

**"Prince….Mickey…"**

First came Sephiroth, champion of the struggle tournament, then Captain Eraqus, then a legion of card soldiers, hearts and spades and clubs and diamonds. They marched down the two winding stair cases on either side of the balcony, and trumpets sounded.

The cards at the end of the row held up banners on poles of royal symbol of the realm, again it was the shape of Mickey's head.

Then the Prince himself came onto the scene, looking out over the crowd….after standing on a foot stool one of the cards' had provided of course.

**"My loyal subjects…."** He said in his merry and strong voice, **"Thank you all for putting aside the strife that has beset our realm for a night of celebration of a most impressive victory…"** he said.

**"Her majesty Minnie could not join me this evening so I am leaving it to you to enjoy the dance this night…"**

He gestured to the powers that be, and the lights dimmed, all but the dance floor itself, and on cue, the living instruments from the Kingdom of "_Beast's Castle_" began to play themselves, and the Candle, and Tea pot that had accompanied them as orchestra leaders lead them in the soft song for the dance.

Everyone bustled about, and Riku saw Sora and the others making their way to the back of the room in the shadows, where the rest of they who did not wish to dance, or had no spine enough sat.

Riku was about to make his way calmly that way himself when…as if on cue the crowds parted, apparently finding each other's partners and moving into the positions of the dance. And as the waves of people parted, Riku saw at the end of the row of empty space….nearly directly in the lime light…..was…..the most extraordinarily beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life…..


End file.
